Saving Her
by Twi-Ranger
Summary: Rachel's world gets turned around, and it's up to Quinn to pick up what is left. Faberry. Puckelberry, Quick, Quintana, Quitt, Pezberry, and Brittberry friendship. Please read, you won't regret it. Warning: rape. Not pregnancy. Worse.
1. Things I'll Never Say

Things I'll Never Say

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: K**

**Artist: Avril Lavigne**

**Chapter: 1/60**

**Warning: None**

**Words: 1,019**

**Author's Note: My first Glee story, and this is a style I haven't tried yet. Every odd chapter will be +1,000 words and every even chapter will be 100 words.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sadly.**

* * *

"No? Are you okay?" William Schuester asked his student, Rachel Berry. She was known for volunteering to sing every second she got. She would talk her mouth off, but she hadn't said a single word.

Rachel nodded, looking at the floor.

Quinn Fabray watched the small girl. She had noticed that Rachel had changed a lot. She no longer wore those horrid clothes, but she had been wearing dark clothes. She seemed to lose herself, and Quinn hated it.

"Quinnie, what's wrong with Rachel?" Brittany Pearce asked, worried.

"I don't know Britt," Quinn muttered, not taking her eyes off the small brunette.

"Anyone want to sing?" the teacher asked his students.

Quinn raised her hand. Once the teacher nodded, she walked to the musicians and gave told them her song choice.

She stood in the middle of the class, staring at her teammates, her friends. She looked at her two best friends, smiling, telling them she was going to do it.

She had been in love with someone since the first day of school, and she was going to show case it. She didn't want to keep a secret. She was done with secrets.

(**Quinn**, _Santana and Brittany_)

**Da da da da da****  
****Da da da da da****  
****Da da da da da****  
**  
Quinn stood there, looking at her friends, her family. They gave her everything, and helped her when she thought everything was over.

**I'm tugging at my hair****  
****I'm pulling at my clothes****  
****I'm trying to keep my cool****  
****I know it shows****  
****I'm staring at my feet****  
****My cheeks are turning red****  
****I'm searching for the words inside my head****  
**  
She did everything the lyrics said. She was nervous, and suddenly regret doing the song. She couldn't go threw it, but one look at her friends, and she knew it was now or never.

**Cause I'm feeling nervous****  
****Trying to be so perfect****  
****Cause I know you're worth it****  
****You're worth it****  
****Yeah****  
**  
She stared at Rachel, as she said that. Rachel just stared back. She was in love with the Rachel Berry that annoyed the hell out of her.

**If I could say what I want to say****  
****I'd say I wanna blow you... away****  
****Be with you every night****  
****Am I squeezing you too tight**

She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing Rachel was in her arms.

**If I could say what I want to see****  
****I want to see you go down****  
****On one knee****  
****Marry me today****  
****Guess, I'm wishing my life away****  
****With these things I'll never say****  
**  
She smiled softly, as she got on one knee in front of Rachel. She took her hand.

**It don't do me any good****  
****It's just a waste of time****  
****What use is it to you****  
****What's on my mind****  
****If it ain't coming out****  
****We're not going anywhere****  
****So why can't I just tell you that I care****  
**  
She stood up, with Rachel's hand in tact. She pulled the girl in front of the others with her.

**Cause I'm feeling nervous****  
****Trying to be so perfect****  
****Cause I know you're worth it****  
****You're worth it****  
****Yeah****  
**  
She looked into the other girl's eyes and smiled. She gently touched her cheek.

**If I could say what I want to say****  
****I'd say I wanna blow you... away****  
****Be with you every night****  
****Am I squeezing you too tight****  
**  
She squeezed Rachel's hand, as she faced the rest of Glee Club.

**If I could say what I want to see****  
****I want to see you go down****  
****On one knee****  
****Marry me today****  
****Guess, I'm wishing my life away****  
****With these things I'll never say****  
**  
Quinn smiled, happy she was able to tell the other girl what she was feeling. Santana Lopez and Brittany jumped up and mimicked the two girls.

_What is wrong with my tongue__  
_**What's wrong with my tongue****  
****These words keep slipping away**

_I stutter, I stumble__  
_**I stutter, I stumble****  
****Like I've got nothing to say****  
**  
Santana and Brittany sang background to the song. Quinn looked to the ground, suddenly shy.

**Cause I'm feeling nervous****  
****Trying to be so perfect****  
****Cause I know you're worth it****  
****You're worth it****  
****Yeah****  
**  
Quinn was getting into the song, as was her back up. She was smiling, and so happy.

**Da da da da****  
****Da da da da****  
****Da da da da****  
****Da da da da**

She smiled at the others in the club. She wanted to show them what she felt, and she was proud of it.

**Guess I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say****  
****If I could say what I want to say****  
****I'd say I wanna blow you...away****  
****Be with you every night****  
****Am I squeezing you too tight****  
****If I could say what I want to see****  
****I want to see you go down****  
****On one knee****  
****Marry me today****  
****Guess, I'm wishing my life away****  
****With these things I'll never say****  
****These things I'll never say****  
**  
She stayed standing there, not moving.

No one said anything, as they realized the song was for Rachel.

Rachel had tears in her eyes, as she stared at the blond girl in front of her. She didn't know what to say, what to do. She just walked out the room.

Quinn watched her leave, her heart breaking.

"Okay, I guess that's it for Glee," the teacher said, awkwardly.

Quinn got her bag and exited the room, tears stinging in her eyes.

"Quinn! Quinn, wait!" she heard Santana Lopez call for her. She didn't stop. Santana reached her, and pulled her, turning her over. "Quinn."

"I sang her the song. I opened up to her! And for what? To be humiliated and rejected by her in front of everyone!" Quinn shouted, hurt and tears running down her face.

"Quinn, Rachel isn't herself," Brittany told her blond friend.

"Yeah, Quinn, maybe it was too much for the Midget," Santana added. "No one can resist you."

Quinn shook her head. She knew it was more than that. Rachel was hiding something, and it was up to her to find out what.


	2. Watching Her

It was a little past ten. The Glee Club was having a small part, and most of them were drunk. Puck and Santana decided to play drinking games. Towards nine of the night, she got in an argument with her boyfriend, resulting into a drunken break up. She decided to leave, she couldn't stay. No one could drive, and her parents were out of town. She didn't want to be there any longer, so she left. She decided to walk home, which wasn't far. And the night was young. There was a fresh breeze blowing. But someone was watching her.


	3. When You're Gone

When You're Gone

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: T**

**Artist: Avril Lavigne**

**Chapter 3/60**

**Warning: Language**

**Words: 1,044**

**Author's Note: Nothing much.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.**

Rachel didn't go to school the next day, which was rare, because she never missed. Quinn was a mess, and felt as if the diva was avoiding the blond.

During lunch, Quinn decided to head to the auditorium. She sat in front of the piano, where she would find Rachel at times. She knew the girl of her dreams loved that spot, and the blond loved just watching her.

**I always needed time on my own****  
****I never thought I'd need you there when I cry****  
****And the days feel like years when I'm alone****  
****And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take****  
****Do you see how much I need you right now**

**When you're gone****  
****The pieces of my heart are missing you****  
****When you're gone****  
****The face I came to know is missing too****  
****When you're gone****  
****The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok****  
****I miss you**

**I've never felt this way before****  
****Everything that I do reminds me of you****  
****And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor****  
****And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**

**When you walk away I count the steps that you take****  
****Do you see how much I need you right now**

**When you're gone****  
****The pieces of my heart are missing you****  
****When you're gone****  
****The face I came to know is missing too****  
****When you're gone****  
****The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok****  
****I miss you**

**We were made for each other****  
****Out here forever****  
****I know we were, yeah****  
****All I ever wanted was for you to know****  
****Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul****  
****I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

**When you're gone****  
****The pieces of my heart are missing you****  
****When you're gone****  
****The face I came to know is missing too****  
****When you're gone****  
****The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok****  
****I miss you****  
**  
"You really love her, don't you?" someone said from behind her.

She turned to see Noah "Puck" Puckerman standing there.

"Yeah, I do," Quinn whispered, as she paid attention to the keys on the piano.

Puck took a seat next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Puck asked her. Even if they weren't close, she was the mother of his child, and she would be special to him.

"Sh-she doesn't feel the same," the blond girl cried, as she threw her arms around the dark boy. Puck hugged her back, trying to sooth her.

"Shh, it's okay. You don't know that," he told her.

"She didn't come today, because of what happened yesterday."

"She hasn't been feeling good lately."

"Wh-why can't I ever be happy?"

"You will. Your happiness wants to make a big entrance."

Quinn smiled softly.

"How about after school, we visit our girl," Puck suggested.

"Our girl?" Quinn questioned.

Puck nodded. "She's my other Jewish side, and she's your other part."

Quinn nodded. "Our girl."

After school, Puck and Quinn went to the Berry house to visit 'their' girl.

When they knocked on the door, a pale looking Rachel answered it.

"Noah, Quinn, what are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked, looking to see if anyone else was there.

"We came to check up on you. This girl has been going crazy all day," Puck answered, bumping the blushing blond.

"Yeah, well, you're never absent, so I thought you didn't want to see me," Quinn muttered, finding her shoes fascinating.

Rachel just stared at them. She shook her head and moved from the door, letting both her visitors in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just I wasn't feeling well. I think I'm coming down with something, and I didn't want to take a chance and contaminate anyone else. If they get sick, then it will be my fault and I can't have that," she explained, but something was off.

Quinn and Puck shared a look, knowing she wasn't completely honest.

"Rachel, what's going on?" Puck asked, seriously.

"Wh-what are you t-talking about?" Rachel stuttered, suddenly pale.

"Rach, we know something is going on. What is it?" Puck asked again.

"Nothing. Why do you guys care? You're two of the people who have made my life a living hell, and now you suddenly care. And the song, what the fuck? Is this some kind of sick joke? I have enough to deal with; I don't need you two making everything worse! I don't want you two to mess with my head anymore. I'm done!" the dive snapped, angry.

Quinn felt her heart break. She knew now, she had no chance what so ever. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"R-Rachel, can I explain?" Quinn asked in a small voice. She continued after her love interest nodded. "Yes, I know I've treated you like crap. I know you'll never forgive me, but hear me out. You know I was raised as a Christian. I was kicked out when I got pregnant. I don't know what my parents, I mean my mother would do if she knew I was in love with another girl. I didn't know how to handle my emotions, so I took it out as anger. I am dearly sorry. I know sorry isn't good enough, but I hope someday you can forgive me."

"You can't. No, it shouldn't. Quinn, you can't love me," Rachel whispered.

Puck and Quinn frowned. They looked at each other, then at their girl.

"Why?" Quinn asked, confused.

"You just can't," she whispered, as tears fell from her eyes.

"We love you. You're our girl," Puck told the brunette.

"Your girl?"

"Yeah, you are, and will always be my Jewish Princess," Puck said, and looked at Quinn to say her part.

"And you'll always have my heart," Quinn added.

Rachel smiled, a small smile, but one nevertheless.

"It's getting late. See you tomorrow at school?" Quinn asked her, hopeful.

Rachel seemed skeptic, but nodded. She walked to the door, and watched them leave.

What has she gotten herself into?


	4. Following Her

She left without anyone knowing. Either they were too drunk to notice, or they just simply didn't care about her. She didn't care either; they were just her teammates and nothing more. She just walked into the chilly night. It was lonely. She didn't even know what time it was. The streetlights were on, but there was no one, nor any cars passing by. She was too drunk to care. The alcohol was taking over all her senses. It was fogging up her thoughts. She walked slowly enough to not stumble or fall down. She didn't notice anyone following her.


	5. Ticking Bomb

Ticking Bomb

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: K**

**Artist: Eyes Set To Kill**

**Chapter 5/60**

**Warning: None**

**Words: 1,099**

**Author's Note: -**

**Disclaimer: No Glee, belongs to Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

The next day, Rachel walked the halls of McKinley. She was nervous, and her conversation with Quinn and Puck kept running threw her head. She didn't see two football players walk up to her, with slushy cups. She didn't see them, until they were right in front of her.

"Walk away," she heard from behind her. She recognized the voice, which belonged to Puck. She smiled inwardly.

"Hey man, don't you want us to slushy this loser?" Karofsky asked, laughing with his friend, Azimio.

"Walk away," Puck said again, this time with more anger.

"Or what?" Karofskie challenged.

"You'll mess with us," Quinn said from behind him. Brittany and Santana on either side of her.

The two football players glared at the small diva, but walked away.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered, looking at the ground.

"Whatever, Hobbit," Santana said, looking at her nails.

"Santana," Quinn warned.

"It's okay," Rachel muttered, as she walked away. She couldn't believe that had just happened.

"Wait up!" she heard someone shout. She turned, and saw Quinn run up to her. "We have Spanish together. How about I walk you?"

Rachel just frowned. "Yeah, okay."

They walked in silence. Rachel tried to wrap her mind around Quinn, and her intentions. Quinn just watched her. They made it to class, and sat together. Rachel took out a music sheet, as started going over it.

"What's that?" Quinn asked.

"A song," the smaller girl answered.

"Can I see it?" the blond cheerleader asked, intrigued.

"In glee," Rachel answered, not looking at the head cheerleader.

Quinn nodded and looked away, feeling bad. What happened to the girl?

Through out the day, Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Brittany kept an eye out for the small girl. They noticed the light in her eyes had burnt out. She wasn't the same Rachel. Soon, it was time for Glee, and Quinn was excited to see what song Rachel was going to perform.

She noticed Finn Hudson was waiting for something as well. She watched as Finn stood up and walked up to the small brunette.

"Rachel, can I talk to you?" Finn asked, as he looked at his feet.

"Sure. What's wrong?" Rachel asked, not saying much.

"I'm sorry about what happened last month. I didn't mean it. Can we get back together?" Finn asked, with hope.

Quinn noticed Rachel flinched. Something happened last month, and it caused her to change.

"No," was Rachel's only answer, as she took a seat away from everyone.

Quinn and Finn frowned at Rachel's weird attitude. Just then, the Glee teacher walked in.

Rachel timidly raised her hand.

"Yes, Rachel," Mr. Shuester said, smiling.

"M-may I sing something?" Rachel asked, a little shy.

"Yes," Mr. Shuester answered.

Rachel stood in of the class, as the music started.

(**Rachel **_Everyone_)

**I used to stay away****  
****I used to stay away from you**

She looked at Quinn. She did stay away from Quinn, for her own good.

**Such a funny thing****  
****The liars in us do.**

She looked at everyone. Everyone lied, and they couldn't help it. They were only human.

**I used to stray away****  
****I used to stray away from truth**

She closed her eyes. She knew the truth, and she feared it.

**I cling to confliction****  
****Like the battered and confused.**

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she felt her confusion. Confused of her future. She was battered and bruised inside and out.

**You're a guilty pleasure****  
****You're a guilty pleasure.**

She looked back at Quinn, smiling a little. As much as she wanted to stay away, she couldn't.

**Hearts knocking like a ticking bomb****  
****Like a ticking bomb****  
****Hearts knocking like a ticking bomb.**

She touched the area where her heart should be, her heart ready to blow.

**I used to tell myself****  
****That I would never change a thing**

She touched her clothes. She would never wear the clothes she was wearing at that moment, it was not her.

**Now I'm someone else****  
****And I can't remember me****  
**  
She pulled at her shirt, as if it were hurting her. She knew the Rachel she once was, was dead. And this was someone completely different, someone new.

**And now I know you well****  
****I know you well enough to say****  
****What they call love****  
****Is just another twisted game.**

She gave a small smile. Her heart had been played with so much; she felt as it were a game. Who Can Hurt Rachel The Most?

**You're a guilty pleasure****  
****You're a guilty pleasure.**

She looked at Quinn dead in the eye. She was like a drug. Rachel needed to stay away, but couldn't.

**Hearts knocking like a ticking bomb****  
****Like a ticking bomb****  
****Hearts knocking like a ticking bomb****  
****Like a ticking bomb.**

Tears fell from her eyes as she sang, her heart beating in her ears in a rhythm.

**Hearts knocking like a ticking bomb****  
****Like a ticking bomb****  
****Hearts knocking like a ticking bomb****  
****Like a ticking bomb.**

She put her hand over her heart, as she felt the beats.

_You're a guilty pleasure_

**Hearts knocking like a ticking bomb****  
****Like a ticking bomb**

_You're a guilty pleasure_

**Hearts knocking like a ticking bomb****  
****Like a ticking bomb.**

She didn't move her hand, nor did she stop listening to the beats.

**I used to stay away****  
****I used to stay away from you**

She stared at Quinn for a while, as if singing to the blond girl.

**Such a funny thing****  
****The liars in us do.**

She closed her eyes, as the last note echoed in the class. The class clapped as they noticed Rachel was finished. She had never sung anything of that sort, and they knew she could sing anything.

She couldn't believe she did that. Cautiously, she opened her eyes, to find everyone staring at her in awe, especially a certain blond.

What she sang was true. She always stayed away from Quinn, from her feeling. She was also a ticking bomb, as a metaphor that soon, everything would be over. She knew it was going to be soon.

Quinn watched Rachel sit down, again, away from her team. She needed to know what was bothering the girl. She needed to help her, and she was going to find out no matter what.

Finn raised his hand.

"Yes, Finn?" the music teacher asked.

"Can I sing a song?" the football player asked.

The teacher nodded.

Finn went to stand in front. "This is for Rachel."

Quinn glared at the boy.

He better not be trying to win my girl, Quinn thought.

Finn opened his mouth to sing.


	6. Behind Her

She stopped in front of a park. There were a lot of trees and branches covering the moonlight. Her house was in the other side of it. It was dark, but she would get home a lot faster. She had an internal battle with herself; thinking of the pros of cons of going threw the park at that time. She made up her mind, and decided to go through the park. It would be easier and quicker. So she walked under the tall trees, deep into the dark park, not noticing or hearing that someone was still walking behind her.


	7. The Scientist

The Scientist

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

** Rating: T **

**Artist: Coldplay **

**Chapter: 7/60 **

**Warning: Language **

**Words: 1,001 **

**Author's Notes: I don't really like Finn, and Finchel. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, or else Faberry would be cannon.**

* * *

Finn stood there ready to sing. Everyone, even Rachel waited for him to sing the song. Rachel was waiting to be hurt.

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry****  
****You don't know how lovely you are****  
**  
He looked at Rachel, while Quinn just glared. She could feel Puck trying to calm her down. She didn't want Rachel to go back to the tall football player, not after the way he treated her.

**I had to find you, tell you I need you****  
****Tell you I set you apart****  
**  
Rachel watched as Finn sang to her. She wasn't going back to him, she couldn't. She couldn't go back to who she was.

**Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions****  
****Oh let's go back to the start****  
**  
Finn looked at her with hopeful eyes. He wanted to be back in Rachel's life as the leading man.

**Running in circles, coming up tails****  
****Heads on a science apart****  
**  
He took a step closer to Rachel. Then another and another and another until he was right in front of her.

**Nobody said it was easy****  
****It's such a shame for us to part****  
****Nobody said it was easy****  
****No one ever said it would be this hard****  
****Oh, take me back to the start.****  
**  
He took her hand and smiled, feeling as if he had a chance. As if she couldn't turn down his singing. She couldn't turn him down no matter what.

**I was just guessing at numbers and figures****  
****Pulling the puzzles apart****  
****Questions of science, science and progress****  
****Do not speak as loud as my heart****  
**  
He put her hand on his chest. He let her feel his beating heart.

**And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me****  
****Oh and I rush to the start****  
****Running in circles, chasing our tails****  
****Coming back as we are****  
**  
He pull her up, and took both her hands. He looked into her eyes, and gave her his lope side grin.

**Nobody said it was easy****  
****Oh it's such a shame for us to part****  
****Nobody said it was easy****  
****No one ever said it would be so hard****  
****I'm going back to the start****  
**  
He gave her a smile, as he finished his song. He was so confident. He knew he had won her heart, and now only one thing was left to seal the deal.

**Oh Ooooohhhhhhh****  
****Ah Ooooohhhhhhh****  
****Oh Ooooohhhhhhh  
Oh Ooooohhhhhhh****  
**  
Finn leaned down to kiss Rachel, but she looked down, so he kissed the top of her head.

"R-Rachel?" Finn whispered, confused. "Don't you want me?"

"I-I can't. I'm sorry Finn," she told him. She ran out the room, just like she did when Quinn declared her love.

The blond girl felt like slapping the boy. "Idiot," she muttered, but Finn heard.

"What?" he asked angry.

"You're an idiot," she told him.

"Why?"

"You're blind. She doesn't want you, why couldn't you leave it as that?"

"Because she needs me!"

"And why does she need you? She doesn't need you! Stop being a self-centered bastard and stop thinking of yourself!" Quinn shouted, angry. Puck stood up and pulled here away.

Finn seemed confused. "Like you're one to talk. You're a total bitch when it comes to Rachel."

Quinn tried to lounge to the boy. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"You know it's true," Finn said, smirking as if he won.

"You're a fuckin idiot! I'm in love with her! And you treat her like crap! You don't deserve her! I don't either, but I would treat her better then you'll ever treat her!" Quinn snapped, angry.

The room was dead quiet. Rachel returned into the classroom and felt the tension. She saw an angry Quinn, and knew she was going to do something she was going to regret. She walked up to the blond girl, and looked into her eyes.

"Calm down, Quinn, please," Rachel whispered, touching Quinn's cheek, hoping to calm her.

Quinn's eyes flickered from Finn, to Rachel, back to Finn, and they finally closed. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

Rachel turned and looked at Finn. "Don't push her. I know you're better than that. You'll have to be dumb to provoke Quinn, and I know you're not dumb."

"She started it," Finn said, pointing at Quinn like a little boy snitching to a teacher.

Rachel sighed loudly.

"Typical Rachel, always wanting attention," Mercedes Jones muttered.

Rachel's fist clenched, as Quinn opened her eyes.

"You love the attention right? I mean, look, you got the star football player and head cheerleader fighting for you, a nobody," she continued.

Quinn saw a look in Rachel's face, one that she never saw, and hoped to never see. Rachel smirked.

"At least people fight for me. What? Are you jealous? I mean, no one is willing to fight for you, so you taking your anger off on me. I see, you're just a selfish self centered bitch," Rachel said, as she tilted her head to the side. "I don't wish for them to fight, especially for me. Do you know it feels like to know everything you do is pointless? To have no future? You know nothing. You don't know what I want, you don't even know who the fuck I am! You have no fuckin right to judge me!"

Quinn took the girl in her arms, as she signaled Puck to go.

Quinn glared at them. "We're suppose to be a family, but forget this. Screw you."

She left, with Rachel hugging her. Brittany and Santana followed them.

"It's going to be okay, I promise you," Quinn whispered, as they entered Puck's car. They went to Rachel's home, only to find out the girl fell asleep in the ride. Puck carried her into her house, which Quinn found the keys in her backpack, and left her in her bed.

"We have to help her," Quinn said, stroking the girls hair.

"We will Quinn, we will," Puck answered, sitting on a chair.


	8. Trip Her

She heard the leaves crunching behind her. She sobered enough to know something was wrong, deadly wrong. Her breathing quickened as she walked faster. She looked back to see a dark figure chasing her. She tried to blame it in her paranoia, but she knew it wasn't the case. She tried to loose him or her, but she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She didn't see the branches coming out of the ground in front of her. She didn't notice that one of the branches that could have caused her life, because it decided to trip her.


	9. If I Die Young

If I Die Young

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: K**

**Artist: The Band Perry**

**Chapter: 9/60**

**Warning: None**

**Words: 1,097**

**Author's Note: I changed a little of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nada, just plot.**

* * *

It had been a few days after her blow out, and she had been feeling bad. She felt like she was running a fever, and she was forgetting a lot. She didn't know what was going on. She knew she had to see a doctor. She didn't want to go alone, but she didn't want to tell anyone. It was a secret, but she was scared.

She decided to visit go to the hospital after school was over. She wanted to get threw the day and sleep. Her body felt over heated, and it wasn't comfortable.

She walked to school, trying to figure out what was wrong her. As she walked, a car stopped next to her. Rachel's heart started beating faster, and she paled.

"Hey, Rach," a voice shouted from the car. Rachel knew that voice, calming her.

"Hi, Quinn," Rachel whispered.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale," Quinn said, concerned.

"I'm just feeling a little under the weather. You know, due to all the stress I've been under. It's nothing to worry about. I'll be okay before you know it," the brunette answered.

Quinn smiled. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

"It's fine. School isn't really that far."

"Rachel, get in."

"Okay," Rachel gave in, as she walked to the passenger's seat and they went to school. The ride was silent, but a comfortable silence.

"Do you know what you're going to sing for this week's assignment?" Quinn asked, breaking it.

"Not really," Rachel muttered. The assignment was to sing something about pain, surprise surprise. "Have you?"

"Yeah," Quinn answered, as she parked her car. They both exited the car. "Do you want a ride after school?"

"I'm not going home."

"Do you want a ride to where ever you are going?" Quinn asked.

"No thank you, but thank you for the offer," Rachel answered.

School passed quickly, and the moment Rachel was worrying about came closer. Before she knew it, she was in the waiting room.

"Rachel Berry," the receptionist called out, as she pointed to a door.

Rachel stood up, slowly walked towards the door.

"Hello Miss Berry, my name is Dr. Mitchell," an older, black haired lady told her.

Rachel nodded.

"Okay, so I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, and I want you to answer them honestly," the doctor told the young girl.

Rachel nodded.

"Do you do drugs?"

"No."

"Have you been sexually active?"

Rachel didn't know how to answer that question.

"Miss Berry?"

She could tell. She didn't want pity. "Yes"

The doctor nodded. "Why are you here?"

"I haven't been feeling great lately, and I want to know if it might be because I might have an, uh you know."

The doctor ran some tests and took a blood sample. She told Rachel to return in a week, to know her results. Rachel nodded and left, afraid.

Quinn would pick up, and drop off Rachel for the rest of the week. She rarely left the girl.

"Quinn, um I have to be somewhere after school today," Rachel told her.

"Want me to take you?"

"No, just go home. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Quinn. I am sure."

Quinn nodded and left.

The day went like a flash for Rachel. She was so nervous, as she walked to the hospital. She waited until her name was called out, and dreaded the wait.

Doctor Mitchell entered the room, and the look on her face told Rachel it was not good news.

"I'm sorry Miss Berry, but you're blood test came out HIV Positive," the doctor started. Rachel couldn't hear anything else. She was going to die soon. Months, or years, it didn't matter. She wasn't going to live her life fully.

The doctor gave her some pamphlets and some prescription. She asked Rachel if she would be okay, and the girl answered her by nodding. Rachel left the room, and quickly walked home. She broke down and cried. She cried herself to sleep.

The following day, Rachel's body was on autopilot. It wasn't until Glee Club, that Rachel 'woke up'.

"M-Mr. Shue, may I sing something?" Rachel asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course," the glee coach answered.

Rachel stood in the middle of the class, and took a deep breath.

**If I die young, bury me in satin****  
****Lay me down on a, bed of roses****  
****Sink me in the river, at dawn****  
****Send me away with the words of a love song**

**Uh oh, uh oh****Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother****  
****She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well****  
****Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no****  
****Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**

**The sharp knife of a short life, well****  
****I've had just enough time****If I die young, bury me in satin****  
****Lay me down on a bed of roses****  
****Sink me in the river at dawn****  
****Send me away with the words of a love song**

**The sharp knife of a short life, well****  
****I've had just enough time**

**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom****  
****I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,****  
****I've never known the lovin' of a man****  
****But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,****  
****There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,****  
****Who would have thought forever could be severed by**

**The sharp knife of a short life, well,****  
****I've had just enough tim****e**

**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**

**What I never did is done**

**A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar****  
****They're worth so much more after I'm a goner****  
****And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'****  
****Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**

**If I die young, bury me in satin****  
****Lay me down on a bed of roses****  
****Sink me in the river at dawn****  
****Send me away with the words of a love song**

**Uh oh uh, oh****  
****The ballad of a dove ****  
****Go with peace and love****  
****Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket****  
****Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh**

**The sharp knife of a short life, well****  
****I've had just enough time**

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

Quinn needed to know what the hell was going on, and nothing was going to stop her.


	10. Lost Her

She stood up, and turned to see the figure closing up to her. Panicking, she turned around and took off running as fast as she could. She tried to clear her mind, trying to shake off the alcohol, as she tried look for help. Because she couldn't think right, she didn't think calling and scream could have helped her. She was too scared to look back, but her curiosity got the best of her and when she did, the figure seemed to have been gone. It seemed like the person chasing her had just vanished, or better yet lost her.


	11. Secrets

Secrets

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: K**

**Artist: One Republic**

**Chapter: 11/60**

**Warning: Nothing**

**Words: 1,004**

**Author's Note: This story is about Rachel and Quinn so they will sing most of the songs.**

**Disclaimer: No Glee**

* * *

Quinn frowned. She wanted, no she needed to know what the heck was going on. It was bothering her so much; she could barely sleep well at night.

She watched as Rachel become more and more withdrawn. The young Jewish girl barely interacted with anyone, in and out of Glee Club, unless the other person initiated the conversation.

Rachel was staring at the ground in Glee Club, not paying attention to what was going around her. Quinn, having enough of the girl being alone, stood up from where she was sitting with Santana and Brittany, and sat down next to Rachel.

"Rach," Quinn started, careful as to not scare the young silent girl.

Rachel looked at Quinn, but didn't answer.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, wanting answers. She was tired of being in the dark.

Nothing.

"Rachel, please tell me."

Silence.

"Oh my gosh, Rachel, please, I want to help. I care about you, just let me in, please"

"It'll hurt too much if I let you in," a small voice answered. The voice was so quiet, if Quinn was not close to her, she would have not heard Rachel.

"Why?" Quinn whispered, happy she almost got threw, but confused at her answer.

"Time. Too short. Not enough," the small girl muttered, as she closed her eyes. Quinn was even more confused of the words.

Quinn hugged the girl. "It's going to be okay."

Rachel shook her head.

"It's not. It'll never be okay," Rachel muttered, not looking at the girl next to her.

Mr. Shue decided then to enter the room. "Okay, who's up?"

That week, no one had an assignment. They just had to pick a song, and sing it.

Kurt raised his hand.

The glee teacher signaled for the boy to take the stage.

He sang A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

He stared at Blaine the entire time.

Quinn couldn't help but feel as if it fit her as well.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Shue asked.

Quinn raised her hand. The teacher nodded and moved out of the way.

"This song has meaning, or I think it does," the blond ex-cheerleader said.

The music started.

**I need another story****  
****Something to get off my chest**

She touched her chest, as she looked at everyone's faces, and lingered a little longer at Rachel's.

**My life gets kinda boring****  
****Need something that I can confess****  
**  
She wanted others, especially one to confine their problems with her.

**'Til all my sleeves are stained red****  
****From all the truth that I've said****  
****Come by it honestly I swear****  
****Thought you saw me wink, no****  
****I've been on the brink, so****  
**  
She winked at Rachel. She had felt low before, with Beth and all her lies catching up with her.

**Tell me what you want to hear****  
****Something that will light those years****  
****Sick of all the insincere****  
****So I'm gonna give all my secrets away****  
**  
Hoping Rachel would get the message. Telling someone a secret can really help, and Quinn really wanted to help.

**This time, don't need another perfect lie****  
****Don't care if critics ever jump in line****  
****I'm gonna give all my secrets away****  
**  
She wasn't going to lie, not anymore.

**My God, amazing how we got this far****  
**  
She put her arms out in front of her, show it was a long way. She had gone a long way.

**It's like we're chasing all those stars****  
****Who's driving shiny big black cars****  
**  
She put her arms on her sides, and sang.

**And everyday I see the news****  
****All the problems that we could solve****  
****And when a situation rises****  
****Just write it into an album****  
****Send it straight to gold****  
****I don't really like my flow, no, so**

**Tell me what you want to hear****  
****Something that will light those years****  
****Sick of all the insincere****  
****So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**This time, don't need another perfect lie****  
****Don't care if critics ever jump in line****  
****I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**Oh, got no reason, got no shame****  
****Got no family I can blame****  
****Just don't let me disappear****  
****I'ma tell you everything**

**So tell me what you want to hear****  
****Something that will light those years****  
****Sick of all the insincere****  
****So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**This time, don't need another perfect lie****  
****Don't care if critics ever jump in line****  
****I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**So tell me what you want to hear****  
****Something that will light those years****  
****Sick of all the insincere****  
****So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

**This time, don't need another perfect lie****  
****Don't care if critics ever jump in line****  
****I'm gonna give all my secrets away****  
****All my secrets away, all my secrets away**

The song ended and everyone started clapping.**  
**  
"I know this doesn't explain everything, but just know, I love each and everyone of you guys. I know I've done fucked up thing, like lied, cheated, and tried to destroy this club, but this club is what saved me. I'm done with the lies, and the secrets. It's not worth it, especially with you guys being my family. I just hope you guys feel you can confine in me. I'm not the same person I once was. I'm not a bitch. I'm here for you, and I want to say, secrets can affect you on the long run. Don't wait until it piles up, and takes you down. Fight, because everyone in this room is with you," Quinn said, looking at Rachel.

The quiet brunette had tears in her eyes.

Rachel knew what Quinn said was true, and Rachel needed to tell someone.


	12. Taunting Her

She didn't know, that the figure decided to taken a short cut. The figure just popped up in front of her. She screamed loudly as she turned as fast as she could and ran the opposite way. She heard its laughter. The figure was laughing at her. The figure was messing with her. It was laughing at her misery. It was playing her and it was enjoying it. Tears were running down her face as she figured out what he or she was doing. It was making fun of her fear, like it fed off it. It was taunting her.


	13. Leave Out All The Rest

Leave Out All The Rest

**Author: Twi-Ranger **

**Rating: T **

**Artist: Linkin Park **

**Chapter: 13/60 **

**Warning: Talks about rape. **

**Words: 1,004 **

**Author's Note: This chapter has a little insight in the even chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Glee is still not mine.**

* * *

Rachel raised her hand silently.

"Yes Rachel," Mr. Shue said, shocked the girl raised her hand. She hadn't done that in a while.

"M-may I sing?" she asked in a small voice.

The teacher nodded and smiled. He sat down next to Finn. He was kind of excited to see what the girl had in store. He had to admit, he missed her old attitude, and wanted the old Rachel back.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered, hoping the blond could hear her.

She did. "Yeah?"

"This is for you. Sit in front, please," was all she said.

Quinn wondered what song it would be. And why would she sing it for her. Her eyes widened as the song started.

**I dreamed I was missing**  
**You were so scared**  
**But no one would listen**  
**'Cause no one else cared**

Rachel sang staring into Quinn eyes. She knew no one else cared about her. No one, except Quinn and sometimes Puck, bothered with her.

**After my dreaming**  
**I woke with this fear**  
**What am I leaving**  
**When I'm done here?**

She smiled sadly. She wasn't going to be around for long, and by the time she was gone, she would have done nothing. She will have left nothing behind.

**So if you're asking me**  
**I want you to know**

She pointing at Quinn, because she knew the blond cared.

**When my time comes**  
**Forget the wrong that I've done**  
**Help me leave behind some**  
**Reasons to be missed**  
**And don't resent me**  
**And when you're feeling empty**  
**Keep me in your memory**  
**Leave out all the rest**  
**Leave out all the rest**

She hoped someone remembered her, she needed someone to give a damn. She knew Quinn actually did, she would be remembered.

**Don't be afraid**  
**I've taken my beating**

She had bruises of that day, that week. She would beat herself up for letting it happen. For being weak.

**I've shared what I've made**  
**I'm strong on the surface**  
**Not all the way through**  
**I've never been perfect**  
**But neither have you**

No one was prefect, so no one could blame her for her withdrawal. Even Quinn had her moments.

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

**When my time comes**  
**Forget the wrong that I've done**  
**Help me leave behind some**  
**Reasons to be missed**  
**Don't resent me**  
**And when you're feeling empty**  
**Keep me in your memory**  
**Leave out all the rest**  
**Leave out all the rest**

**Forgetting all the hurt inside**  
**You've learned to hide so well**  
**Pretending someone else can come**  
**And save me from myself**  
**I can't be who you are**

She couldn't deal with it the way Quinn did. They weren't the same person, they deal things differently. She couldn't be helped the same way.

**When my time comes**  
**Forget the wrong that I've done**  
**Help me leave behind some**  
**Reasons to be missed**  
**Don't resent me**  
**And when you're feeling empty**  
**Keep me in your memory**  
**Leave out all the rest**  
**Leave out all the rest**

She smiled sadly. She wanted to tell someone. She needed to tell Quinn.

**Forgetting all the hurt inside**  
**You've learned to hide so well**  
**Pretending someone else can come**  
**And save me from myself**  
**I can't be who you are**  
**I can't be who you are**

She let the song finish, and she stared at Quinn the entire time.

Quinn knew Rachel was going to tell her what was bothering her.

The room was quiet, and then everyone started clapping. Rachel smiled softly, missing that feeling.

She sat down in her seat, and blocked out the other songs.

Quinn looked at the broken girl next to her. She sighed, as she thought of different reasons that could have made Rachel act the way she was acting.

Mr. Shue dismissed them, and the glee members started to pack their items.

"Hey Rachel, do you want a ride home?" Quinn asked, hoping the girl would say yes.

"Yes, I-I need to talk to you," she whispered, slowly nodding her head.

Quinn smiled and nodded.

She waited for Rachel to get her stuff, and they walked out together.

They entered the car in silence. Quinn turned it on, and exited the school parking lot. She turned on the radio, and stayed quiet for a while.

After a few minutes, she couldn't take it. "You wanted to tell me something?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "S-something happened," she said.

"What happened?" Quinn asked, wanting to know.

"R-remember Noah's party? S-Spring Break?" her voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah, we got drunk. You and Finn broke up."

Rachel nodded. "I left. It was night, and I was drunk. I-I, someone was f-following me."

Quinn's heartbeats quicken. She knew where this was going. She couldn't breath, she was hoping, wishing she was wrong.

"Qu-Quinn, I-I w-was r-r-raped," she choked out, sobbing out of control.

"It's going to be okay, Rachel. I'll help you threw it."

"Th-there's m-more."

"What is it?"

"I-I, he g-gave m-me so-something. Quinn. I-I have HIV. I-I'm g-going t-to d-d-die."

This was the first time she acknowledged it since the doctor had told her.

"Oh Rachel," Quinn said. She parked her car, and hugged the girl.

"I-I d-don't kn-know what t-to do," she cried, sobs racking her body, feeling safe in the taller girl's arms.

"Have you told your fathers?" Quinn asked, as she pulled the girl on her lap.

The small Jewish girl shook her head.

"Why? They can help," Quinn told her.

"Th-they'll h-hate me. I-I was th-their "perfect" d-d-daughter. I'm d-dirty, used, and p-p-pretty much d-dead. I-I'm not use t-to th-them."

"Just think about it," Quinn whispered, hugging the girl tighter.

Rachel nodded and moved to the passenger seat. Quinn started the car and drove to Rachel's house.

The tanned girl moved out of the car and before she closed the door, Quinn called her name.

"Y-yes."

"I'm here for you. Whenever you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel smiled softly. She closed the door and left the car.


	14. Attack Her

Tears fogged up her sight, as she felt as if her end was near. She was going to die, and no one would know nor would they care. She didn't get a chance to say goodbye to anyone, especially the love of her life. She tried to run back to the party, but she knew deep down she wasn't going to make it. There was no way in hell she would make it. She felt the figure get closer, as she tried to run faster. She felt something, or someone knock her down from behind. The figure had attacked her.


	15. Numb

Numb

**Author: Twi-Ranger **

**Rating: T **

**Artist: Linkin Park **

**Chapter: 15/60 **

**Warning: Language and talks about rape. **

**Words: 1,740**

** Author's Note: I wrote this at 2 a.m.. I am proud of this chapter. The scene where Quinn gets kicked out inspired me, and Quinn's singing reflects on how she felt. To the two Anonymous writers, this is fiction, as in not real. I know I don't know about HIV, but I'm not spreading lies, I didn't tell you to believe me. I'm sorry if this story offends you. If you don't like it, and think I don't know anything, please stop reading. It's not worth it if all you are going to do is make a bad review. Sorry if I may seem rude. Everyone else, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

That night, Rachel thought about what Quinn had told her. She didn't know how her fathers would react. With the exception of holidays, they were rarely home.

She turned to her side, and felt her tears slide down the side of her face.

Her fathers were out of town that week, and would be home in the weekend. She decided she was going to tell them. She also wanted Quinn to be there, for support.

She closed her eyes, and slept until her nightmares woke her up.

The next morning, Rachel went directly to Quinn and told her of her plan.

"So you want me there?" Quinn asked, wanting clarification.

Rachel nodded. "You're the only one that knows. I need someone there, someone who won't judge me."

"Rachel, your parents are nothing like mine. They won't throw you out. They love you, you're their princess, just like you're mine," Quinn told her, pulling the girl into her arms.

"Y-you don't know that. They're not around. They could start hating me," she whispered into Quinn.

"No one can hate you Rachel, no one."

"You did."

"I never hated you. I was just scared. I was raised to think if you were gay, God would hate you, and you were burn in hell. I was afraid everyone would turn their back to me, and you would hate me for lo-liking you."

"I told you, I don't hate you."

"I know, and I'm grateful."

Quinn smiled, and walked the girl to her class, which they both shared.

That week passed quickly. Rachel was slowly becoming less secluded, and opening up to Quinn. She would elaborate more on what had happened.

Soon, it was Friday night, and Rachel's fathers, LeRoy and Hiram entered the house. It was half passed midnight, and Rachel was sleep with Quinn.

Rachel had started panicking as the sun started setting, and asked Quinn to sleep at her house. Quinn rocketed out of her house, and flew to Rachel's.

Rachel had been having one of the best nights in her life. No nightmare bothered her as she slept in the blonde's arms.

Morning came too fast, and soon, all the Berrys and Quinn sat in the table eating breakfast.

"What are you doing today?" Hiram, the short man, asked, not looking at her daughter nor the girl sitting next to her.

"I-I need to talk to you both," Rachel whispered, not looking at her fathers nor the cheerleader.

Both men nodded, not saying anything.

After breakfast, all four went to the living room to talk.

"What is it?" LeRoy asked, no concern in his voice.

"S-Something happened a few weeks ago," Rachel started, getting nervous. Quinn reached for her hand, and placed it on her lap.

"You're gay?" Hiram guessed, trying to get it over with.

Rachel shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. They didn't care about her. She knew they wouldn't.

"R-remember the party? N-Noah's?" Rachel asked, hoping to jog their memory.

They nodded. "The one we told you not to go to."

Rachel nodded. "I-I went. F-Finn and I broke up that night. D-Dad, D-D-Daddy, I was r-r-ra-raped."

There was no sound with the exception of Rachel's crying and Quinn's voice, trying to sooth the broken girl.

"No, it's, this is a joke," Hiram said, his face pale.

"I-I-I have- I'm HIV P-Positive," Rachel muttered, a river of tears falling down her face.

"WE TOLD YOU NOT TO GO!" LeRoy shouted. "THIS COULD HAVE BEEN PREVENTED! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"D-Daddy-"

"NO! If you would have listened to us, you could have been okay. BUT NO! You're going to die, and we're, no, you can't live here," he told his only daughter, his only child.

"D-Daddy?"

"NO! Get you crap and leave!" he shouted.

"Daddy? Please don't do this. I just need my daddy to hold me, and tell me it's going to be okay," Rachel cried.

Quinn couldn't help but remember the moment, the feeling of crying for her father, only to get kicked out.

"My word is final, go!" with that he stormed out. Hiram quietly followed, tears falling his face.

Rachel collapsed into Quinn's arms and cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Quinn whispered, feeling the pain from when her father kicked her out.

Quinn picked up the small girl, took her to her room, laid her on her bed and started to pack her stuff. She called Puck and her two best friends for help. She told them to pack her things, but not why Rachel was being kicked out.

"It's not my story to tell," was her answer. The three people took her stuff to Quinn's house as Quinn left with the worned out Rachel.

The two "fathers" were at the door. Quinn put the sleeping girl in the passenger seat and put the seatbelt around her small body.

Once she was sure everyone was good, she told her three friends to meet her at her house. Quinn turned to the Berrys, angry.

"She needed you! She needed someone there for her! You two dickheads fought so much to keep her, to show everyone two gay men can raise and love a child, only to throw her away when she needs a family the most! I thought no one was worse than my father, but I was wrong. You two are way worse. At least my father tried to spend time with me. At least he had the decency to compliment me at times, while you two didn't even look at her. You don't see how much she's hurting. Once you get your heads out of your asses and see what you have done, it'll be too late. She'll either forget you two, or she will be gone. Either way, you just lost a wonderful daughter," she ranted, and stormed away, ibto her car.

She drove to her house and explained to her mother that Rachel needed a place to live. After her mother agreed, she carried the still sleeping Jew to her room, and laid her on her bed, and left to help her friends move Rachel's things to the guest room.

"Thank you," Quinn told her three friends when they finished.

They told Quinn that they were there for her and Rachel, and they left. Quinn went back to Rachel, and laid there next to the girl. She knew what the brunette was going threw.

She touched the small girl's cheek, and she stirred. Rachel blinked a few times, before sitting up. She head was throbbing from all the crying.

"Where am I?" she asked, wincing at her voice which sounded hoarse from the crying aswell.

"My house," Quinn answered, staring at the girl.

Rachel tensed up, as she remembered what had happened. Quinn could see the anger on the girl's face.

"This is your entire fault! You just love fucking up my life! If I hadn't told my fathers, they still might have loved me! Why? Why did you make me tell them? Because of you, I have no one! I have nothing! Fuck you Quinn Fabray! Fuck you!" Rachel shouted, as she sobbed.

Judy Fabray ran into the room. "Is everything okay? I heard screaming."

"I've got this," Quinn told her mother.

Once her mother closed the door, Rachel pulled the girl onto her lap. "Rachel, you have Puck, Santana, Brittany. You have Glee Club. You have my mom. Most importantly, Rachel, you have me."

Rachel cried into Quinn's shirt. "Why don't they love me?"

"I don't know, I wish I did, but I don't."

A few days later, Quinn and Rachel stood infront of Glee Club. Everyone heard about Rachel being kicked out, but no one except Quinn knew why.

"We want to sing something, as a release. I've come to terms with what happened," Rachel whispered.

Mr. Schuester nodded. He knew Rachel needed this, so he let her.

The music began. (**Rachel** _Quinn _**_Both_**)

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**  
**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

Rachel didn't know what to do, and she couldn't find her way out.

**Don't know what you're expecting of me**  
**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**  
_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_  
**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**  
_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

Rachel felt like she couldn't do anything right. She wasn't what her fathers wanted.

**I've become so numb**, _I can't feel you there__  
_**Become so tired**, _so much more aware_  
**I'm becoming this**, _all I want to do__  
_**Is be more like me** _and be less like you__  
_  
Both Quinn's and Rachel's parents had expectations, which both girls ruined. They weren't like their parents, and they were tired of trying to be.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,__  
__Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?__  
_  
Quinn's parents used to holding too tight, and in the end, it backfired.

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be__  
__Has fallen apart right in front of you.__  
_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you.__  
_**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow**_  
__And every second I waste is more than I can take._

Quinn did everything she did to please her parents, and one little thing could have fucked up everything for her.

**I've become so numb,** _I can't feel you there,_  
**Become so tired**, _so much more aware_  
**I'm becoming this**, _all I want to do_  
**Is be more like me** _and be less like you_.

They were their own person, and no one could change that. It was too late to change.

**_And I know__  
__I may end up failing too.__  
__But I know__  
__You were just like me with someone disappointed in you._**_  
_  
They knew their parents were in their shoes, but they weren't going to be like them. They couldn't.

**I've become so numb**, _I can't feel you there,__  
_**Become so tired**, _so much more aware.__  
_**I'm becoming this**, _all I want to do__  
_**Is be more like me** _and be less like you.__  
_  
**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

Rachel cried into Quinn's arms as the song finished.


	16. Off Her

"S-stop," she begged, her voice just barely above a whisper. He turned her so that she was on her back, with him on her. She tried real hard to fight off the figure, which at this point, she figured out it was a male. She tried to scratch him, kick him, anything to get away from where she was. She wanted to leave, to get out of her situation unharmed, and her virginity intact, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She was tiny compared to the man holding her down. She just wanted him off her. 


	17. Slipped Away

Slipped Away

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: K**

**Artist: Avril Lavigne**

**Chapter 17/60**

**Warning: Nothing.**

**Words: 1,007**

**Author's Note: Nothing much.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee.**

* * *

Shut down. That's what Rachel did. She wouldn't leave the guest room. It was a week since Rachel last sang, or talked.

Quinn was worried. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to help her. Sure she got kicked for being pregnant, but Rachel got kicked out for disobeying her fathers and getting raped.

Quinn knocked on the silent girl's door. "Rachel, time for dinner."

No answer, just footsteps. Rachel opened the door and nodded.

Quinn looked at the girl. She had circles around her eyes from the lack of sleeping. She wondered how much sleep the smaller girl got.

The next day, Quinn asked the Glee coach if she could sing a song to Rachel. She told him of how she was acting, and that Quinn was scared. She told him her song, and asked if she could skip the day to practice. She wanted it perfect. He excused her for the day, and left her to do what she wanted.

Santana and Brittany walked up to the head cheerleader.

"Where have you been?" Santana asked.

"Here," Quinn answered, as she read the music sheet.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"I'm going to sing," the smaller blonde answered.

"To Rachie?" the ditzy cheerleader asked, smiling.

Quinn nodded and looked at her two friends, tears ready to fall.

"I'm worried about her," she whispered, her voice wavering.

"We all are, but we don't know anything. We don't know how to help," the Latina responded.

"And you think I can? I don't know what she's going threw, I don't know how she feels," Quinn cried.

"Yes you do. You were kicked out, too," Santana tried to explain, trying to help.

"Not for the same reason. The reason I got kicked out was because I got pregnant. It was my fault, but her reason. She had no choice, and she really needs her family," Quinn explained quietly.

The bell rang, and the two cheerleaders reluctantly left their captain. Quinn went back to practicing.

Soon it was time for her song. She stood in front of everyone, again. She felt like she had been singing a lot, more than anyone, but she knew it wasn't true. She wasn't paying much attention to them as she was to Rachel.

Finn was glaring. He wanted to sing, he wanted Rachel to live in his house not Quinn's. He wanted to know what was bothering the quiet diva, he wanted to be her hero, but he wasn't.

"This is for you, Rachel," Quinn said, as she smiled sadly at her. She nodded for the instruments to start.

**Na na, na na na, na na****  
****I miss you, miss you so bad****  
****I don't forget you, oh it's so sad****  
**  
She missed the old Rachel. The one that threw tantrums and would talk everyone's ears off. She missed when she would asked if she could hug someone, and would fight for solos.

**I hope you can hear me****  
****I remember it clearly****  
**  
She closed her eyes as she remember that fateful morning. She remembered Rachel's father, one of them screaming and it hurt her to see.

**The day you slipped away****  
****Was the day I found it won't be the same****  
****Oh****  
**  
It was as if Rachel we're dead. This new one was just a shell. There was no life, and nothing. No one was the person they once were, and everything changed.

**Na na, na na na, na na****I didn't get around to kiss you****  
****Goodbye on the hand****  
**  
She wanted to be there, but she helped destroy Rachel, unintentionally.

**I wish that I could see you again****  
****I know that I can't****  
**  
She wanted one last chance, to see the old Rachel. To talk to her, or hug her, but it won't happen.

**Oh****  
****I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**

**The day you slipped away****  
****Was the day I found it won't be the same****  
****Oh****  
**  
Quinn had tears running down her face, as she stared into Rachel's shocked face. The girl did not expect this.

**I had my wake up****  
****Won't you wake up****  
****I keep asking why****  
**  
She was hoping for Rachel to open her eyes and see she was hurting too. She needed Rachel, as much as Rachel needed someone, and she wasn't alone.

**And I can't take it****  
****It wasn't fake****  
****It happened, you passed by****  
**  
It really did happen. It wasn't a dream, and Rachel was raped and she was dying. Quinn couldn't prevent that, and they could only go forward.

**Now you are gone, now you are gone****  
****There you go, there you go****  
****Somewhere I can't bring you back****  
****Now you are gone, now you are gone****  
****There you go, there you go,****  
****Somewhere you're not coming back****  
**  
She had to deal with the fact, nothing would be the same, especially not Rachel. Rachel was gone, the star who only talked about going to Broadway and being the next Barbra Streisand.

**The day you slipped away****  
****Was the day I found it won't be the same no..****  
****The day you slipped away****  
****Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...****  
**  
Her tears ran faster, and everyone were either crying or had tears running down their face.

**Na na, na na na, na na****  
****I miss you**

She really did.

"I'm not dead," Rachel whispered, wincing at her voice for the lack of use.

"But you might as well be," Quinn muttered. "Listen, you not living. Yes, you got kicked out. Yes, you have reasons to give up, but that doesn't mean you should. Rachel, it means you have to fight. If not for you, then for me, for this club. Rachel, this new you are hurting us. We see you hurting and we want to help, but we can't because you won't let us. Rachel, please don't give up, please."

Rachel stared at Quinn and nodded. Quinn needed her, and she need the girl just as much, it just took her longer to realize.


	18. Tying Her

She couldn't breath, couldn't think. She started to panic. The guy picked her up, and pushed her against a tree. He held her against the tree, her arms above her head, as he studied her, her face, her scent, her eyes. She couldn't see his face except his bluish eyes. She started to cry. He was holding her against the tree using his body, and undid his belt. He took out his belt, but didn't do anything to his pants. He wrapped the belt around her wrists and over a tree branch. He was tying her.


	19. Pieces

Pieces

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: K**

**Artist: Red**

**Chapter: 19/60**

**Warning: None**

**Words: 1,273**

**Author's Note: None**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sadly.**

* * *

Rachel woke up from another nightmare, she couldn't breath. The room was getting hot, and felt her tears drip down her face. She stumbled out of her bed, out of the guest room, and knocked on Quinn's door.

The blonde girl was taken out of her dream by a knock. She got up and opened the door, expecting her mother. She was shocked when she saw Rachel there, tear stained face.

Quinn reached for the girl and hugged her. "What's wrong?"

"N-nightmare," Rachel whispered.

"Want to sleep on my bed with me?" Quinn offered, knowing it was what the girl wanted.

"C-can I?" she asked, looking hopeful.

Quinn smiled and nodded. She grabbed the shy girl's hand and led her to her bed. She made sure Rachel was okay before getting on the bed herself. They were facing each other.

"I've got you," Quinn whispered as she wrapped her arms around the scared girl.

Rachel snuggled closer to Quinn, feeling safe.

Quinn laid quietly on her bed. She listened to the girl's breathing. She smiled, as Rachel got closer to her. She sighed loudly. Her breathing was even, telling Quinn she was asleep.

Quinn couldn't go to sleep. She just watched Rachel sleep. She stared at her face, seeing Rachel look so peaceful.

Quinn closed her eyes, drifting off the sleep, when a whimper pulled her back. She opened her eyes, and saw Rachel clenching her eyes shut.

"N-no, s-stop," she muttered.

"Shhh, Rachel it's okay. I'm here, you're safe," Quinn whispered.

Rachel quieted down, and stayed asleep.

It happened three more times, and Quinn got no sleep.

Her alarm went off, and Rachel woke up. Quinn laid there, staring at the ceiling.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel asked, her voice low.

Quinn frowned as she looked at the girl next to her. Was she dreaming? Maybe she feel asleep without noticing? Everything felt so weird, did no sleep do this to you? Quinn blinked and poked Rachel's face.

"You're real," Quinn whispered in amazement.

Rachel giggled for the first time in a long time. "Yeah, and you're real, too."

"But I'm asleep," Quinn slurred, too tired to function.

"Quinn, you're awake. It's time to go to school," Rachel told her sitting up.

Quinn eyes widened. She wasn't dreaming? Her eyes started to water.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked again, worried.

"Need sleep. So sleepy. No sleep," Quinn muttered. She closed her eyes, and laid on her stomach, her face on the pillow.

Rachel frowned. What was she talking about? Rachel slept better with Quinn. Then her eyes widened.

"I woke you up?" she asked.

"Didn't wake...up...never...sleep," Quinn said into the pillow.

"Quinn, I can't understand you," Rachel said, poking her stomach.

She groaned and raised her head. "You didn't wake me up. I never went to sleep," she said, letting her head fall onto the pillow.

"I-I'm sorry," Rachel whispered.

Quinn turned so Rachel could see her face. "Don't be sorry. I would do anything for you, even if it's not sleeping." She sat up, and smiled. "Go shower, we're going to be late."

Rachel kissed her cheek and left. Quinn smiled and got off her bed.

Rachel closed her door, stripped, and entered the shower. She closed her eyes, and thought of Quinn as the water hit her.

Quinn was there for her. She lost sleep to make sure the ex-diva got sleep. The cheerleader gave her a roof, and a place to sleep. She was there, while everyone else didn't care.

Rachel smiled and showered. Once she was changed, she went to the dining room, to find Quinn eating a plate of bacon, or better yet, stuffing her face.

Rachel smiled. Quinn made her feel safe. The blond got her to smile and laugh, she made her feel hope even though there is nothing that can save her.

"Eat with your mouth closed," Rachel told the blond as she passed by.

"Bu et goo," Quinn said with food in her mouth.

Rachel giggled at her. Quinn smiled and continued eating her bacon. Judy exited the kitchen with two plates of vegan food and gave one to Rachel.

"Thank you," Rachel said, looking at her food.

"At least someone has manners," the older woman said, looking at her daughter.

"I wuv oo," Quinn said, with her mouth full.

Her mother shook her head, and they ate in silence.

Quinn drove them the school. "See you later?"

"Of course," Rachel said. She left, looking for someone.

"Noah," she called when she saw him.

"What's up?" he asked, standing in front of her.

"Can I see your iPod?" she asked, nervously.

"Of course," he answered, reaching for pocket. He took out the item and gave it to her.

"What are you planning to do?" he asked, curious.

"Look for a song," she answered, looking threw the songs. "Aha! Can I give it to you after Glee?"

He nodded and smiled. She walked away, smiling. He grinned, because her smile could light up his world.

It was Glee, and everyone was seated. Quinn was with Santana and Brittany in the first row, while Rachel was talking to Brad about a song. He nodded and she thanked him. She went to talk to their coach, and he nodded smiling.

She stood in front of everyone.

"Quinn, thank you for everything. Everyday I wake up, messed up because of what has happened, but you light up my world. You make me smile, you make me laugh. You give me hope, even when I feel like giving up. I want to sing this, to you," Rachel said. Quinn had tears in her eyes, as she watched the girl she loves. Rachel nodded for the music to start.

The first minute is a piano, and then Puck joins in with the guitar. During their lunch break, Rachel asked Puck for his help. He was more than happy to comply.

**I'm here again****  
****A thousand miles away from you****  
****A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am**

She was broken when she started to hang out with Quinn. When Quinn declared her love, Rachel was hurt.

**I tried so hard****  
****Thought I could do this on my own****  
****I've lost so much along the way****  
**  
She couldn't do it alone, she needed Quinn. Quinn helped her so much, after losing everything.

**Then I see your face****  
****I know I'm finally yours****  
****I find everything I thought I lost before****  
****You call my name****  
****I come to you in pieces****  
****So you can make me whole****  
**  
Quinn completed her. She needed Quinn so much, it hurt. Only the blond could fix her.

**I've come undone****  
****But you make sense of who I am****  
****Like puzzle pieces in your hand,**

It was as if Quinn knew what to do, that the brunette needed.

**Then I see your face****  
****I know I'm finally yours****  
****I find everything I thought I lost before****  
****You call my name****  
****I come to you in pieces****  
****So you can make me whole!**

Rachel smiled and pulled the girl up with her. She put their hands together and started into her eyes.

**I tried so hard! So hard!****  
****I tried so hard!**

Rachel had tears running down her face. Quinn hugged her, tears falling from her face too.

**Then I see your face****  
****I know I'm finally yours****  
****I find everything I thought I lost before****  
****You call my name****  
****I come to you in pieces****  
****So you can make me whole****  
****So you can make me whole**

"Quinn, I love you," she whispered, kissing the blond's cheek.

"Hell no!" a voice broke the silence.


	20. Kiss Her

He chuckled at his handiwork. He laughed as she struggled. She begged him to her let go, that she would tell anyone if he let her go, but he wouldn't, he couldn't. He gripped her face, as she stared into her eyes. His eyes darkened with lust, while hers widened with fear and pain. He closed in on her, and she felt his hot breath on her face. She could smell a hint of alcohol. He could smell alcohol in her breath and smiled. She felt his lips smash roughly on her, as he started to kiss her. 


	21. All Back

All Back

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: T**

**Artist: Chris Brown**

**Chapter: 21/60**

**Warning: Language**

**Words: 1,032**

**Author's Note: I expected this chapter to be different. So I didn't expect this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Everyone turned to Finn, as he stood there, with an angry expression. He tried to give Quinn a death glare, but it didn't work.

"You're suppose to be with me! We're suppose to be together!" he shouted. He was waving his arms in the air, his face red.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief, even his own stepbrother. He just had to ruin a good moment. A moment that could have helped Rachel.

"She doesn't belong to you!" Quinn shouted, pissed. She pushed Rachel behind her, in case Finn got violent.

"I'll treat her better then you ever will! You're just a bitch who cares about nothing but yourself. You only want Rachel because of me! You selfish whore. Hopefully you daughter doesn't turn out like you. But with your blood, she'll probably be a slut just like her good for nothing mother," he told Quinn, wanting to ruin her chances with Rachel.

Quinn froze. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath.

No one moved. Quinn had tears running down her face. It hurt when she thought of Beth, and when Finn mentioned her, her heart shattered. She closed her eyes, and clenched her fists.

He smirked and went to the middle of the room. "I want to sing now."

Everyone had to hold Santana and Puck back, they didn't want neither of them to get in trouble.

**Oooohhh****If I had the moment****  
****I'd capture that moment****  
****You would be right here next to me****  
****If I had the secret,****  
****The secret to your love****  
****I would place the treasure beneath my heart****  
****Lock it all up,****  
****And throw away the key****  
****I would never give it up****  
****Cause I was just a fool,****  
****A fool for you****  
****When I loved you so childishly****  
**  
He smirked at the frozen Quinn. She still hadn't moved. Not one inch. She seemed to be in shock. Her breathing got shallow, as her face paled.

**And I want it all back****  
****I want it all, I want it all,****  
****I want it all back****  
****I want it all back,****  
****I want it all, I want it all****  
****Girl I want it all****  
****You never miss a good thing 'til it's gone,****  
****I want it all, now I want it all back****  
**  
He smiled at Rachel, but she wasn't paying attention to him. She was trying to get threw to Quinn. She tried to get Quinn to open her eyes, breath normal, or to talk to her.

**If there is a green light****  
****And it starts to turn yellow****  
****Pedal to the floor,****  
****Cause I know your heart is turning red,****  
****If I had the minutes, I would turn 'em into hours****  
****And make love to your mind not your body instead****  
****I was just a fool, a fool for you****  
****That didn't know what I had until I lost you****  
****Every single moment****  
****That you're not here****  
****It's evident to me that everything just seems so clear****  
**  
Finn was getting annoyed. He wanted Rachel to listen to him. He needed her to listen to him, to pay attention to him. She was lucky he wanted her. She should worship him.

**And I want it all back****  
****I want it all, I want it all, I want it all back****  
****I want it all back, I want it all, I want it all****  
****Girl I want it all****  
****You never miss a good thing 'til it's gone,****  
****I want it all, now I want it all.****  
**  
He grabbed Rachel and turned her towards him, so she'll look into his eyes. He sang as she tried to get away from him and go back to Quinn.

**Now everything isn't everything****  
****If everything, everything isn't with you****  
****And I want it all back****  
****I want it all, I want it all, I want it all back****  
****I want it all back, I want it all, I want it all****  
****Girl I want it all****  
****You never miss a good thing 'til it's gone,****  
****I want it all, now I want it all.****  
****Now I want it all back****  
****Now I want it all back****  
****Now I want it all back****  
**  
Finn looked at her, and smiled when Rachel reached for her cheek. She slapped him. He frowned as his cheek stung.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she shouted, mad at him.

"I love you," he told her.

"You love nothing. You loved Quinn, yet you hurt her. You are unbelievable," she told him, shaking in anger.

"She never meant anything to me," he whispered. "You're all I ever wanted."

She shook her head. She turned back to Quinn. "Quinn, open you eyes, please. For me Quinn. Quinn it's going to be okay, just breath."

The blond slowly opened her eyes. Rachel could see Quinn was hurting.

"Get away from them!" Puck shouted, trying to get threw Sam and Mike.

"Why? So you can fuck them both! Some friend you are! Both my girlfriends, Quinn and Rachel, they cheated on me with you! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Finn snapped.

"They deserved better! You are nothing Hudson. You're not the best! You cheated on Quinn! Just to get a fucken scholarship! Who the hell plays a girl's feelings?" Puck snapped.

Quinn's breath quickened. Black dots started to appear in her vision. Tears were falling faster.

"Shhh, Quinn it's going to be okay," Rachel whispered, hugging the blond girl.

She shook her head.

"FUCK YOU!" Puck shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Quinn shouted. Her breathing rapid, her cheeks had tearstains. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Shut up."

"The Queen has fallen," Finn commented, smirking.

"Fuck you, Finn. What? You think everyone was going to fall at your feet. Newsflash, no one wants you," Quinn told him, shaking in anger.

"You did," he said stupidly.

"Yeah, and having Beth was the best thing that happened to me. You know why? Because she helped me realize I did not want you. I was blind, and I must have been insane to have ever thought to be with you. Finn, you're going to die alone. No one wants you," Quinn told him in a quiet deadly voice.

Hell broke loose.


	22. Abusing Her

He nibbled on her neck, and bit her. She cried out in pain. Tears fell at a faster rate ad her heart started to beat faster. She didn't know how to get him off. He kissed her again, and tried to shove his tongue down her throat. She took a chance, and bit him. He pulled away, glared at her, and then punched her face. Her head snapped to the side, as she cried out in pain. He was angry, and started hitting her. He slapped her and kicked her. She knew he was going to be abusing her. 


	23. Coming Clean

Coming Clean

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: T**

**Artist: Hilary Duff**

**Chapter: 23/60**

**Warning: Language and violence**

**Words: 1,011**

**Author's Note: So not how I expected this chapter to be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Finn charged at Quinn and grabbed her throat. He pushed her onto the ground. She felt her air supply leave her, and his knee land between her legs. She bit her lip from crying out. He put all his weight onto her.

"You fucking bitch. I'll show you how much I care about you!" he shouted, as he slapped her.

Quinn cried out in pain, as her head snapped to the side.

Rachel froze as memories flowed threw her head. She froze in place.

Thing happened so fast. Mercedes was calling the police, as the males, Lauren, and Santana tried to get Finn off of Quinn. Brittany and Tina tried to calm Rachel down.

They got Finn off, but he pushed everyone to punch Quinn one more time, leaving her unconscious.

Rachel snapped out of her shock, and charged at Finn. She tried to punch, scratch, and kick him. He elbowed the side of her head, knocking her onto the ground. She was dazed, as she tried to crawl toward Quinn.

Puck grabbed Finn and slammed him onto the wall. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The police and paramedics entered the classroom. They broke up the fight, while the paramedics went to tend Quinn and Rachel.

The police handcuffed Finn, as he seemed to realize what he had done. He had regret and guilt in his eyes. He couldn't believe he had snapped and attacked his friends and the girl he loved. He went willingly.

They took the girls to the hospital, while the rest of Glee told the police what happened.

"He loves beating girls!" Puck shouted, trying to get to him.

"You need to calm down," the policeman told them. He looked at Mr. Schuester. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Mr. Schuester told him everything, from the song up until the police arrived.

Rachel was holding Quinn hand in the hospital. Rachel was okay, only a little bruising, nothing to worry about. Quinn hadn't woken up. Rachel was worried. She knew the fight was her fault. If only she could turn back time, Quinn would be okay. Everything would be okay.

"Please be okay. I love you, Quinn," Rachel whispered, kissing Quinn hand.

Quinn groaned.

Rachel called the nurse, as Quinn woke up. Her eyes seemed unfocused.

"What happened?" Quinn asked, trying to remember. The nurse checked Quinn vitals.

"You don't remember?" Rachel asked.

Quinn tried to remember. "F-Finn, he uh, he hit me?"

Rachel nodded. "He punched you."

"What happened to you?" the blonde asked, touching the side of Rachel's head.

The brunette flinched at the touch and laughed nervously. "Uh, I tried to avenge you."

"He hit you?" she asked, loudly and mad. "I am going to kill him!" She sat up and tried to take the equipment off of her. Rachel stopped her and pushed her on the bed. She smiled.

"Quinn, it's okay. He's in the hands of the police," Rachel told her.

"When can I leave?" Quinn asked the nurse.

"If everything goes fine, by tonight," the nurse answered.

Both girls nodded. It was quiet, and soon the nurse left.

"So, the song?" Quinn asked, smiling.

Rachel blushed. "I meant it."

She leaning in and lightly kissed Quinn's lips. "I like you Quinn, and I don't know what I would do without you."

Later that day, the doctor gave them the okay. Judy and Rachel helped Quinn to her car, then home.

Both girls laid on Quinn's bed.

"Sing to me?" Quinn asked, her voice soft and low. Quinn was high on medication.

Rachel nodded, laughing.

**Let's go back****  
****Back to the beginning****  
****Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned**

Back before Finn hit Quinn. Back before Rachel was raped. Back before everything got complicated.

**'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect****  
****Trying to fit a square into a circle****  
****was my life****  
****I defy**

**Let the rain fall down****  
****And wake my dreams****  
****Let it wash away****  
****My sanity****  
****'Cause I wanna feel the thunder****  
****I wanna scream****  
****Let the rain fall down****  
****I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

**I'm shedding****  
****Shedding every color****  
****Trying to find a pigment of truth****  
****Beneath my skin****'**

**Cause different****  
****Doesn't feel so different****  
****And going out is better****  
****Then always staying in****  
****Feel the wind**

**Let the rain fall down****  
****And wake my dreams****  
****Let it wash away****  
****My sanity****  
****'Cause I wanna feel the thunder****  
****I wanna scream****  
****Let the rain fall down****  
****I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

**I'm coming clean****  
****Let the rain fall****  
****Let the rain fall****  
****I'm coming...**

**Let the rain fall down****  
****And wake my dreams****  
****Let it wash away****  
****My sanity****  
****'Cause I wanna feel the thunder****  
****I wanna scream****  
****Let the rain fall down****  
****I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

**I'm coming clean****  
****Let the rain fall****  
****Let the rain fall**

**Let the rain fall down****  
****Let the rain fall down****  
****I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**

**Let's go back****  
****Back to the beginning**

"Hilary Duff?" Quinn asked, her eyes closed. "Our Rachel Berry listens to Hilary Duff?"

"Hey, you know who sang that song, our National champion Head Cheerleader Quinn Fabray knows Hilary Duff?" Rachel teased back.

"You have to admit that song is cool," Quinn countered back, not once opening her eyes. "We should sing a song in Nationals. We should make a mash-up. Hilary Duff and Miley Cyrus. We should dress up like Disney characters. Puck can be the Beast. Yeah, we could be the New Disney. Add some Jonas Brothers. The guys can be them. We can win like that. Or we can dress up like carrots and sing apple songs. We'll rock the stage."

Rachel laughed. Quinn sure was out of it. Where did she get carrots and apples from? They weren't even the same thing.

"I love you," she whispered, falling asleep.

Rachel stayed quiet for a while. Quinn loved her even though she was used. Quinn loved her even though she was dying.

"I love you too, Quinn Fabray," she whispered, cuddling closer to the sleeping girl.


	24. Hurting Her

He threatened her. He grabbed the back of her head, and made her look at him. He looked into her eyes, as he told her he would kill her if she ever tried that again. He shouted at her for an answer. She cried out as he yanked her hair. She nodded as she cried. She kind of wished he would just kill her already instead of causing her pain. He pushed her head back, causing her to hit her head on the tree. He kept doing it.. He was getting revenge on her for biting him, by hurting her.


	25. How to Save a Life

How To Save a Life

**Author: Twi-Ranger **

**Rating: K **

**Artist: The Fray **

**Chapter: 25/60 **

**Warning: Little talk about rape. **

**Words: 1,187**

**Author's Notes: More people find out. Oh and this is AU. Season 2. But Kurt and Blaine are in McKinley.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, or else Faberry would be cannon.**

* * *

It had been a week since the incident. Quinn decided to not press charges on Finn, but everyone shunned him. He had to do many community hours and a trial to go to, and was doing everything he could for forgiveness. Quinn didn't want anymore drama. Deep down, she really cared about the boy, and even everyone was telling her to let the boy rot in prison.

It was early morning, Quinn was really tired. Rachel kept having nightmares, and Quinn got little to no sleep.

"You look dead," Puck told her, as he stood next to her.

"Thanks, that's what every girl need to hear," Quinn muttered, shutting her locker and walking away.

"Shit, um I didn't mean it like that," he said, as he walked behind her.

"It's okay," Quinn told him, "I just haven't been sleeping well."

"Why?" Puck asked, concerned.

"Rachel has nightmares, and screams at nights," the blond answered.

"Nightmares about what?"

"Not my story to tell."

They entered the classroom, and sat in their seats. That was all they had time to talk about the rest of the day.

That night Rachel and Quinn were lying down on Quinn's bed. They were holding hands and cuddling.

"Do you ever think you'll tell anyone else?" Quinn asked, concerned, and tired.

"No. Look at what happened last time I told," Rachel answered.

"Rachel, you need more support than me. You know I'll always be there for you, but there will be times I won't be able to. Please, just think about it. I know Puck, Brittany, and even Santana care about you," Quinn told her, as she kissed the singer's forehead.

Quinn closed her eyes and tried to get as much sleep as she could before Rachel's nightmares started.

Rachel thought of what Quinn had said. She knew Quinn couldn't always be there. She clenched her fists. Quinn had done so much for her; she needed to return the favor, even if it meant telling. She took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was going to do it.

The next morning, Saturday, Rachel told Quinn she wanted to tell Puck, Santana, and Brittany. If Quinn trusted them, so could she.

They were all sitting on the living room; Quinn's mother was out. No one said anything. Rachel was on Quinn's lap, trying to think of how to tell them.

"What's up?" Santana asked, looking at the two.

"Rachel wants to tell you something. Whatever is said here, must not leave," Quinn told them.

They nodded.

Rachel told them everything. From the rape, up until the night before. Quinn was holding her, tears falling down.

Rachel looked at the faces of the three people in front of her. Puck and Santana looked angry. Brittany knew it was bad, but was confused as to how bad.

"I'm going to kill him," Puck snarled, getting up.

"Puck, sit down. You don't know who did it! No one does, so who are you going to kill?" Quinn asked him, rubbing circles on the small girl's back.

"Why? Why did you tell us?" Santana asked, confused. She wasn't great friends with the small girl, so why would she tell them?

"You three have been there for me. I know Quinn will be here for me no matter what, but I also know it won't be always. She doesn't sleep at night because she is always taking care of me. She's done so much, and I thought I could have more people around," Rachel explained, smiling at the blond girl under her.

"It's settled then. Quinn, go get some sleep," Santana ordered, pointing to the bedroom.

"Wait, what?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Don't worry Quinn, we'll take care of Rachie," Brittany said, smiling and grabbing Rachel's hand.

Quinn looked at Rachel, and kissed her cheek. She walked away, into the room not bothering to close the door.

Rachel smiled, she made a good decision.

It was like that for a few days. Brittany, Santana, and Puck would be with Rachel, while Quinn caught up with her sleeping. Quinn would stay up at night to take care of the singer and do her homework. They had a sleepover Friday and Saturday, but the three had something to do on Sunday.

Monday came, and soon it was Glee Club.

"Mr. Shue, we have something to sing," Puck told the teacher.

The glee coach nodded and sat down.

Puck, Santana, and Brittany stood in the middle. "This is for someone special," Santana said, smiling at Rachel.

(**Puck**, _Santana_, Brittany, _**All**_)

**Step one you say we need to talk****  
****She walks you say sit down it's just a talk****  
****She smiles politely back at you****  
****You stare politely right on through****  
****Some sort of window to your right****  
****As she goes left and you stay right****  
****Between the lines of fear and blame****  
****And you begin to wonder why you came****  
**  
He looked at Rachel, wishing he could take back what happened.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend****  
****Somewhere along in the bitterness****  
****And I would have stayed up with you all night****  
****Had I known how to save a life****  
**  
_Let her know that you know best__  
__Cause after all you do know best__  
__Try to slip past her defense__  
__Without granting innocence__  
__Lay down a list of what is wrong__  
__The things you've told her all along__  
__And pray to God, she hears you__  
__And pray to God, she hears you__  
_  
She sang to Quinn, knowing she would do anything to help the girl sitting next to her.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend__  
__Somewhere along in the bitterness__  
__And I would have stayed up with you all night__  
__Had I known how to save a life__  
_  
As she begins to raise her voice  
You lower yours and grant her one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
She will do one of two things  
She will admit to everything  
Or she'll say she's just not the same  
And you begin to wonder why you came

She sang to both, tears running down their faces.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**__**  
**__**Somewhere along in the bitterness**__**  
**__**And I would have stayed up with you all night**__**  
**__**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**__**  
**__**Somewhere along in the bitterness**__**  
**__**And I would have stayed up with you all night**__**  
**__**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend**__**  
**__**Somewhere along in the bitterness**__**  
**__**And I would have stayed up with you all night**__**  
**__**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**__**  
**_  
Quinn and Rachel went to hug them, leaving everyone confused.


	26. Take Her

He wanted her. He wanted her at the moment. He wanted to take home, to keep her. He wanted to fuck her. He imagined her screaming and withering under him as he pounded into her. He hadn't had a virgin in a long time, and taking one was the best moment, the best feeling that ever existed.. He took a bottle and a piece of cloth. He put some of the liquid from the bottle on the cloth, and put it over her face. She slowly lost consciousness. He untied her and decided he was going to take her.


	27. Anthem of the Angel

Anthem of the Angel

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: K**

**Artist: Breaking Benjamin**

**Chapter: 27/60**

**Warning: None**

**Words: 1,003**

**Author's Note: None.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

"Faberittanah!" Brittany exclaimed.

Everyone turned to her.

"What?" Santana asked, just as confused as the other three.

"Fa-," she pointed at Quinn, "-ber-," pointed at Rachel, "-it-," pointed to herself, "-tan-," pointed at Santana, "-ah," she pointed at Noah/Puck.

"It makes sense, in a way," Rachel said. All five friends were in Quinn's room scattered all over the floor.

"This is so boring," Santana complained, staring at the ceiling.

"You don't have to be here," Quinn told her, also staring at the ceiling, while holding Rachel's hand.

Santana probbed up to on her elbows and looked at her best friend. "We're not leaving you guys. We're a family now, you, me, Britt, Puck, and Berry."

"Faberittanah," Brittany said.

"Faberittanah," everyone else repeated, smiling.

"Quinnie and San are the parents, and we are the kids," Brittany said smiling.

"Santana will be the father," Puck added, laughing.

Everyone except Santana laughed.

"Why am I the guy?" she asked, pouting.

"You're the only one with balls here," Quinn answered, smiling.

"Yea- Hey!" Puck shouted, glaring at the mother of his child.

Quinn smiled sweetly.

"You're not denying it," Quinn told him, smiling.

"We should go to the fair," Brittany said, smiling at the thought of the rides.

"It'll be fun. We can watch Santana beat Puck at the carnival games," Rachel added, smiling.

"Yeah- Hey!" he exclaimed again, pouting.

"Again, you deny nothing," Quinn said, smiling.

"Whatever, lets go," he muttered, leaving the room. Santana and Brittany left after him, pinkies linked. Quinn and Rachel were the last ones to leave, hand-in-hand.

"I am so beating you in the games," Rachel told her.

Quinn smiled. Ever since the other three had been in their little "secret", Rachel had been more happy. Rachel's happiness was all Quinn ever wanted.

"Let's go," Quinn said as she locked her house door.

They got into Santana's car. Puck, Rachel, and Quinn said in the back seat. Rachel leaned into Quinn, as Santana drove out the drive way.

Quinn played with Rachel's hair, and hummed a song.

The small brunette tried to think if she heard the song anywhere, but she hadn't.

_I was made to love you__  
__I was made to find you__  
__I was made just for you__  
__Made to adore you__  
__I was made to love__  
__And be loved by you__  
__You were here before me__  
__You were waiting on me__  
__And you said you'd keep me__  
__Never would you leave me I was made to love__  
__and be loved by you__  
_  
Quinn sang in her ear, smiling.

"What song?" Rachel asked, she had never heard it before.

"Made to Love by Toby Mac. And it true, I was made just for you, no one else." Quinn kissed her head and hugged her.

"I love you," Rachel told her. "I don't deserve you."

"I'll always be here for you. I'm never leaving you."

Rachel smiled and leaned back into her girlfriend. Quinn rested her chin on top of the girls head.

Puck smiled at his two friends. The two girls he loved in his whole life, with the exception of his daughter. He only wished for them to be happy.

They made it to the carnival and went off to have a blast. They played games, Santana winning, and the four girls teased Puck. Soon, they found a stage.

"I'll be back," Quinn said, as she kissed Rachel's cheek, and walked to a guy.

Everyone was confused. They waited to see what she was doing.

Quinn got up on stage and smiled at her friends.

"This is for you Rachel," she told her love. She nodded to the song to start.

**White walls surround us****  
****No light will touch your face again****  
****Rain taps the window****  
****As we sleep among the dead****  
**  
She stared at Rachel, and ignored everyone else. People stopped to watch and listen to the blond sing to another girl, something they rarely saw in Ohio.

**Days go on forever****  
****But I have not left your side****  
****We can chase the dark together****  
****If you go then so will I****  
**  
She jumped off the stage and walked up to Rachel. She grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

**There is nothing left of you****  
****I can see it in your eyes****  
****Sing the anthem of the angels****  
****And say the last goodbye****  
**  
She closed her eyes and went back to the stage, pulling Rachel until she was up on front.

**Cold light above us****  
****Hope fills the heart****  
****And fades away****  
****Skin white as winter****  
****As the sky returns to grey****  
**  
She looked up, then at the love of her life.

**Days go on forever****  
****But I have not left your side****  
****We can chase the dark together****  
****If you go then so will I****  
**  
She took a step towards Rachel, but stayed on stage.

**There is nothing left of you****  
****I can see it in your eyes****  
****Sing the anthem of the angels****  
****And say the last goodbye****  
****I keep holding onto you****  
****But I can't bring you back to life****  
****Sing the anthem of the angels****  
****Then say the last goodbye****  
**  
Her song choice had a double meaning for her, and she was willing to do anything.

**You're dead alive****  
****You're dead alive****  
****You're dead alive****  
****You're dead alive**

She smiled a sad smile.

**There is nothing left of you****  
****I can see it in your eyes****  
****Sing the anthem of the angels****  
****And say the last goodbye****  
****I keep holding onto you****  
****But I can't bring you back to life****  
****Sing the anthem of the angels****  
****And say the last goodbye****  
**  
She got off stage again, stood in front of Rachel, and put her hand on Rachel's cheek as she sang.

**Sing the anthem of the angels****  
****And say the last goodbye**

**Sing the anthem of the angels**

"You are an angel Rachel Berry," Quinn whispered as she kissed her lips. It was light, and fast. She rested her forehead against her girlfriend's. Life could not get any better, she was so wrong.


	28. Trapped Her

She woke up, groggy. Her head was pounding. She tried to remember what happened to her. She tried to remember where she was. Her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened. The room she was in was dark, and her wrists felt cold. There was something around them. She moved them and hear metal clink. She realized she was handcuffed on the bed. She tried to move her legs, and her ankles were the same as her wrists, handcuffed. She felt cold, and started crying when she realized she was naked. He had done it. He had trapped her.


	29. Perfect

Perfect

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: T**

**Artist: Hedley**

**Chapter: 29/60**

**Warning: Language and violence**

**Words: 1,945**

**Author's Note: This chapter came to be without me knowing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Everything seemed perfect, but as everything else, nothing was perfect.

"Quinnie! You're cousin is coming to visit," Judy told the two girls as they studied.

"Max is coming?" Quinn asked in shock, her face was pure happiness.

"Who's Max?" Rachel asked, looking at the girl next to her.

"He's my older cousin from my dad's side. Don't worry; he's nothing like my dad. He's a few months older than me. He was like an older brother when he lived here. He only visits during the breaks. I don't know why he chose to visit now, but I've missed him so much. I can't wait to introduce you two. You'll love him, I promise. Oh my gosh, I can't believe my awesome girlfriend and my best cousin will finally meet," Quinn told her, she was bouncing and seemed to be so excited.

She deserves it, Rachel thought, smiling as well.

Quinn and Rachel finished their homework, and got ready for dinner.

"So, when was the last time you saw Max?" Rachel asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Spring Break. I saw him on the Saturday. He was acting weird. I didn't get a chance to hang out with him," Quinn said, looking at her plate of food.

Rachel flinched when Quinn mentioned "Spring Break".

"He's a junior?" Rachel asked, as she took a bite of broccoli.

"No, he's a freshman in college. He's really smart. He was a straight A student," Quinn told her.

"I see intelligence must run in the family," Rachel complimented, smiling at Quinn.

"Yeah, well," Quinn blushed, as she took the brunettes hand.

That weekend, Quinn was excited. She couldn't keep still. It was six a.m. and she was wide awake.

"Quinn, go back to sleep," Rachel whined.

"I'm not tired. I can't sleep. Max is coming!" she shouted.

Rachel groaned and put the pillow over her head.

"Sorry baby, I'll go down stairs and let you sleep," Quinn whispered as she kissed the sleepy girl's forehead and left.

By 10, Rachel was up and about. She showered and got ready for to meet her girlfriend's cousin.

There was a knock on the door and Quinn ran to get it. Rachel laughed at the blonde's antics. Quinn stuck out her tongue, and opened the door. A guy stood there. He had blond hair and was tall. He seemed a little buff and had a smile on. His eyes were what Rachel recognized. Those where the eyes that haunted her dreams.

Max looked around and froze when he saw Rachel. He thought she would have killed herself or something, that's what the other girls did.

"Max, come in," Quinn said oblivious to the frozen guy. "Max, this is my girlfriend, Rachel. Rachel, Max."

"G-girlfriend?" Max whispered. He paled, but Quinn didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, I love with her everything I have. Rach, are you okay?" Quinn asked, frowning at the girl in front of her.

"I-I'm going to see your mom," Max said as he left in a hurry.

"I-It was him," Rachel whispered, scared he would do something to her.

"What?" Quinn asked, confused.

"He, he did it," she whispered, tears falling down her face.

"Rach, what are you talking about?" Quinn asked, having a feeling she knew, but couldn't believe it.

"It was him Quinn! He kidnapped me! He raped me! He did this!" she shouted as she raised her shirt showing Quinn the mark on her side.

"N-no. He-he wouldn't do that. He-he's a good guy. You're just messing with me," Quinn said, waiting for the punch line.

"Quinn! Please believe me. It was him," Rachel begged, tears running down her face.

Quinn seemed conflicted. "You-you said you didn't see his face."

"His eyes, Quinn. His voice, I can't forget his voice."

"I- no. He-he couldn't have."

"You know it's true. You said it yourself; he was acting weird during Spring Break. You couldn't hang out with him because he was busy raping me!"

"R-Rachel, I can't," Quinn whispered, as tears ran down her face. She wanted to believe her girlfriend, but he was her idol. He was her blood.

"I'm sorry Quinn," she said as she got her coat and left the house.

"Fuck!" Quinn shouted, as she threw the vase against the wall.

Judy and Max ran inside to the living room to see what happened.

"Quinnie, what happened? Where's Rachel?" Quinn's mother asked.

"Tell me you didn't. Tell me it was someone else. Tell me you're innocent," Quinn whispered looking at her cousin's eye. He was avoiding her.

"If I knew you loved her, I wouldn't have-" he didn't finished. Quinn tackled him and started to punch him in the face.

"Bastard! I fuckin hate you!" Quinn screamed, as her mother tried to hold her back. Just then, Santana and Brittany entered the house ready to meet their old friend. They froze at the sight.

"I'm going to kill you!" Quinn shouted, kicking her cousin.

"Quinn stop!" her mother ordered.

She didn't stop. She was crying. "I trusted you! I chose to trust you instead of her! I'm going to make you regret it! I hope you burn in hell!"

"Lucy Quinn!" her mother scolded her.

Santana and Brittany decided to intervene and hold Quinn back.

"Fuckin bastard! You don't deserve to live!"

"What's going on?" Santana shouted.

"H-he raped me," a small voice said from the door. Everyone turned and saw Rachel stand there. She had tears running down her face.

Judy took out her phone and dialed 911. As much as Santana wanted to beat the guy up, she had to hold Quinn back because she would do something she regretted. She was still screaming and crying.

The police entered the house and did what they had to. They took Max to the police car, and Quinn followed him.

"Why? I need to know, why?" Quinn asked, her voice breaking.

"She wasn't suppose to live. She was suppose to kill herself like the other ones," he whispered, more to himself then her.

"There is, you, I can't look at you," she said as she walked away. She stopped in front of Rachel.

"I'm s-" the brunette shook her head and left to her room.

Quinn stood there, frozen. Santana and Brittany took Quinn to her room, and laid her on her bed. They decided Quinn needed time to herself, and left.

"Quinnie, Rachel and I are going to the police station, do you want to go with us?" her mother asked.

Quinn shook her head. She needed to be alone. She couldn't see anyone. She was disgusted with herself. His blood ran in her veins. She stumbled into her restroom. She got into her shower and turned it on, not caring she was fully clothed. She sat there, letting the water fall on her. She didn't notice the water turn cold, nor did she notice it being turned off. She shut down.

"-nn, Quinn," she heard. She blinked and saw Rachel standing there.

She couldn't look at her without remembering what her cousin told her.

"Are you okay? Let's get you into warm clothes," she whispered, and she helped Quinn out the shower. She helped the shaking girl into different clothes.

"I-I'm s-" Quinn started.

"Don't. I know you're sorry, but that doesn't change anything. You didn't believe me, and that hurt. I don't know if I can be with you," Rachel whispered, looking to the ground.

"You're breaking up with me," Quinn whispered, looking at the girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered and left the room.

Quinn stood there. She felt her heart shatter inside her. She couldn't breath. She sat down next to her bed and wrapped her arms around her knees. She just stayed there and looked at nothing. She couldn't feel anything, nothing at all.

Rachel left her room on Sunday morning and went to the kitchen. She saw Quinn sitting there. The girl looked dead, but she couldn't do anything to comfort her. She couldn't. Quinn finished her food and left without a word. Rachel heard the door close and the lock.

Rachel sat down and called Puck. She needed to leave the house for a while. She couldn't stay.

She left for most of the day. When she got back, she found Mrs. Fabray sitting on the couch looking worried.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked.

The older lady looked up. "Quinn hasn't left her room all day. I haven't heard any movement. I'm worried."

"She'll be fine. She's just dealing with something," Rachel told her, trying to convince herself.

She left to her room, but stopped in front of Quinn's door. She wanted to enter, but didn't.

She entered her room and went to bed. She wouldn't have to comfort she had with Quinn, but she would have to deal.

A sound woke her up. She sat up and looked around. She heard footsteps. It was coming from the window. She walked to it, and opened it, trying to make no sound. She looked to the roof and there she was. Quinn was lying down on the roof, staring at the sky. She opened her mouth. For a second, Rachel thought she was caught. But Quinn started to sing.

**Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise.****  
****I just know we can't be over, I can see it in your eyes.****  
****Making every kind of silence, takes a lot to realize****  
****Its worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie.****  
**  
She shook her head, smiling sadly, but no tears.

**And as long as I can feel you holding on. I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong.**

**I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start.****  
****I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my personality?****  
**  
She looked at the stars. Rachel wished she knew what the girl was thinking.

**Making every kind of silence, It takes a lot to realize****  
****Its worse to finish then to start all over and never let it lie.**

**And as long as I can feel you holding on. I won't fall, even if you said I was wrong.**

**I know that I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start.****  
****I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my personality?**

**When you're caught in a lie, and you've got nothing to hide,****  
****When you've got nowhere to run, and you've got nothing inside.****  
****It tears right through me, you thought that you knew me, you thought that you knew.**

**I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start.****  
****I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my personality?****  
****I'm not perfect but I keep trying cause that's what I said I would do from the start.****  
****I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave. Was it something I said or just my, just myself?****  
****Just myself? Myself? Just myself?****I'm not perfect, but I keep trying.**

Her voice broke in the end, and she wiped her tears. Quinn took one look at the edge of the roof, contemplating something, but went back to her window. Rachel stood there, what was she thinking? Did she want to die? She couldn't be hurting that bad. Was she? She'll see in the morning. She hoped the blond was okay.


	30. Touching Her

There were footsteps outside and the door opened. He entered the room. The bright light blinded her for a while. She turned away. He walked up to her and sat on the bed. He started to pet her head. He leaned in and kissed her cheek and her lips. She struggled, trying to get off the handcuffs, knowing it was useless, but she wasn't going to give up. She was going to fight to the end. He dragged his hands all the way down her body, and stopped on her bellybutton, when went back up. He just kept touching her.


	31. Dancing With Tears In My Eyes

Dancing With Tears in My Eyes

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: T**

**Artist: Ke$ha**

**Chapter: 31/60**

**Warning: Language and violence**

**Words: 1,223**

**Author's Note: I don't know what's going on with these chapters. I don't know what will happen until the end. Quinn is losing herself. Read my new story if you haven't. Cyber Ending. It's a one shot, and I think you'll like it. I'm writing chapter 41 right now, and have written all the even chapters. I have ten odd chapters, and I have written ten whole story. Thank you for those who have been reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes and looked around. She remembered what happened that weekend and it was Monday. She heard the shower from Quinn's room, and decided to get ready herself.

Rachel was eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door. Quinn opened it and Puck stood there.

Quinn nodded towards him and left the house. She didn't eat or anything.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked Puck.

"Quinn texted me and told me you needed a ride. She didn't tell me why," Puck answered, confused.

"We broke up," Rachel told him, and he looked shocked.

"Wh- How? You guys were happy on Friday," Puck whispered, sitting next to Rachel.

"Something happened. She hasn't talked to me, or anyone since the break up. At least not that I know of. She's broken," Rachel whispered, looking at the door.

"She'll get over it. Don't worry, just take care of yourself," he told her. She nodded and put her plate in the sink. She got her backpack and left with Puck.

School was quiet. Quinn and Rachel shared one class together. Quinn was invincible. She didn't talk, or made any movement. She left right as the bell rang, and Rachel didn't see until she got the glee.

Quinn stood there, away from everyone. She seemed to be in her own world. It hurt Rachel to see her like that.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Santana asked, standing in front of Rachel.

"We broke up," Rachel whispered.

"Why? Because her cousin did this to you? It wasn't her. If she had known-" Santana was cut off.

"I told her, when I noticed it was him, I told her. She didn't believe me. She believed in him rather than me. She-she didn't believe me," Rachel whispered, tears running down her face.

Santana turned around and walked to the blond. She pushed her against the wall and put her arm at her throat. Her eyes were wide, and she was scared.

"Why didn't you believe her? Why didn't you trust her?" Santana asked in a low and deadly voice. Quinn just stared at her. She didn't say anything. She looked to the ground.

"Answer me, bitch!" Santana shouted as she slammed Quinn against the wall. She whimpered, but didn't say anything.

Everyone just watched, not knowing what was going on.

Santana punched her, and the blond dropped to the ground. Everyone gasped, thinking a fight was going to go on, but the girl didn't do anything. She just stood up and took what was coming to her. She deserved it. It was her punishment.

Quinn just took the punched, she didn't utter a word. She just stood there, against the wall.

Rachel's tears fell the ground, but she couldn't find it in herself to stop it. Brittany snapped out of it tried to pull her back.

"Eres una pinche cabrona. No eres nada!" Santana shouted.

Rachel took a step towards the silent girl, but she left the room, right past Mr. Shue.

He frowned as the girl passed him. He was concerned about the red in her face.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at the students.

No one said anything. They couldn't believe what had just happened.

Glee passed as a blur.

Rachel entered the Fabray house and noticed the silence. Quinn's car was out front. She went up the stairs. She knocked on Quinn's door, but got no answer.

She tried again, and the same thing, nothing.

She entered, and noticed how dark the room was. She looked around and found Quinn sitting on the ground. Rachel walked towards her and saw her look so broken. She had a black eye and a busted lip. Her eyes were clothes, and Rachel could hear the music from her earphones. Rachel smiled sadly and left. She didn't know what was happening to the blond, and she was scared.

Judy asked Rachel if she would call Quinn for dinner. She went, but the blond was asleep.

"Quinn, wake up. It's time for dinner," Rachel whispered, shaking the girl.

Quinn opened her eyes and frowned at Rachel.

"I'm not hungry," she said in a raspy voice.

"You should eat," Rachel told her.

Quinn shook her head and turned her back to Rachel. The smaller girl sighed and left.

That night, it was dinner for two. As was the next night, and the next, and so on. It had been a while since Quinn had eaten, and Rachel was worried.

It was Glee, and Quinn was sitting away from everyone staring at the ground. She was so pale, and seemed to be losing weight. She quit any club she was in except glee. Everyone was worried, even Santana who regretted what she did every time she saw the healing black eye.

"Mr. Shue may I sing something?" Rachel asked.

He nodded, but stared at Quinn who seemed oblivious to the world around her.

**Here We go****  
****Welcome to my Funeral****  
****Without you****  
****I don't even have a pulse****  
****All alone it's dark and cold****  
****With every move I die****  
**  
Quinn listened, and that was exactly how she felt. She didn't find a point in living.

**Here I go this is my confessional****  
****A lost cause nobody can save my soul****  
****I am so delusional****  
****With every move I die****  
**  
Rachel watched for any movement, but there was none.

**I have destroyed our love its gone****  
****Payback is sick its all my fault****  
**  
Rachel regretted the break up. She wished Quinn would do something.

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes****  
****Just fighting to get through the night****  
****I'm losing it****  
****With every move I die****  
****I'm faded I'm broken inside****  
****I've wasted the love of my life****  
****I'm Losing it****  
****With every move I die****  
**  
Rachel had tears running down her face. She wanted a reaction from Quinn, anything.

**When did I become such a hypocrite****  
****Double life, lies that you caught me in****  
****Trust me I'm paying for it****  
****With every move I die****  
****On the floor I'm just a zombie****  
****Who I am is not who I wanna be****  
****I'm such a tragedy****  
****With every move I die****  
**  
She wasn't the zombie, Quinn was. She just went to school, to the classes and glee, then. home to her room, only to do everything the next morning.

**I have destroyed our love its gone****  
****Payback is sick its all my fault**

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes****  
****Just fighting to get through the night****  
****I'm losing it****  
****With every move I die****  
****I'm faded I'm broken inside****  
****I've wasted the love of my life****  
****I'm Losing it****  
****With every move I die****This is it****  
****And now you're really gone****  
****this time****  
****Never once thought****  
****I'd be in pieces left behind****  
**  
She wondered if this was how Quinn felt when she shut down. It hurt to watch.

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes****  
****Just fighting to get through the night****  
****I'm losing it****  
****With every move I die****  
****I'm faded I'm broken inside****  
****I've wasted the love of my life****  
****I'm Losing it****  
****With every move I die**

She looked at the girl who had yet to do anything. Quinn stood up and left, not bothering to say or do anything.

"Quinn," she whispered, as tears ran down her face, faster. "I'm sorry."


	32. Raping Her

His touch got lower and lower. She whimpered, as his hand went south. This is it, she thought, he's going to do it. He rested his hand between her legs. She tried to move, raised her hips. He told her she was ready, and she could see his white teeth. He stood up, pulled down his pants, and laid down between her legs. She whimpered as she felt something near her opening. She begged for him to stop. He smirked and thrust into her. She screamed so loud, she thought the whole world could hear her. He was raping her.


	33. Say What You Will

Say What You Will

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: K**

**Artist: Damhnait Doyle**

**Chapter: 33/60**

**Warning: Nothing**

**Words: 1,040**

**Author's Note: Nothing much. **

**Disclaimer: No Glee**

* * *

Santana watched the two girls and noticed their hurt. She needed to end it, before it was too late.

It hurt to see her best friend's eyes so lifeless and knowing she helped cause it.

Rachel kept Santana upgraded on Quinn. The blonde had started eating, but not enough to be healthy.

Quinn and Rachel sat there. Rachel was looking at Quinn, who was staring at the ground like always. Santana didn't know when was the last time she heard Quinn's voice, the last time anyone heard the soft voice. She missed it.

She stood in front of everyone. She nodded for the music.

**If I were to die today my life would be more then okay**  
**For the time that I spent with you**  
**Its like a dream come true**

She looked at Brittany as she sang this. She's happy with Brittany by her side. With her love, even though not many people knew it.

**If this was a last goodbye  
No more tears to dry  
I would say it one more time  
Its been more then fine  
How could've known  
How could've shown**

She smiled at everyone in glee. She was happy, almost. Just two things she wanted to fix. She wanted her best friend back, as well as her happy.

**Say what you will before it's to late  
Say what you will mmhmm  
Say what you will before it's to late  
Say what you will mmhmm**

She looked at Quinn and Rachel. They needed to make up, now, before it was too late and they regretted not doing anything.

**If you were to walk away**  
**Know you couldn't stay**  
**Think of all the times we've had**  
**All the good and bad**

She thought of Faberrittanah. Smiling at the times, and everyone smiled to their friends, even Finn.

**How could've known**  
**How could've shown**

**Say what you will before it's to late**  
**Say what you will mmhmm**  
**Say what you will before it's to late**  
**Say what you will mmhmm**

**All the time that I was holding back**  
**Just trying to protect myself**  
**I want you to know**  
**I loved you more then that**

She sang for Rachel, for Quinn, and for herself. She knew she had to get threw to them. Quinn finally looked up and her eyes watered. So lifeless. It seemed as she had nothing to live for.

**Say what you will before it's to late**  
**Say what you will mmhmm**  
**Say what you will before it's to late**  
**Say what you will mmhmm**

**Say what you will before it's to late**  
**Say what you will mmhmm**  
**Say what you will before it's to late**  
**Say what you will mmhmm**

If I were to die today my life would be more then okay

"Don't wait until it's too late. You'll regret it if something were to happen, and you didn't say what you wanted," Santana told the two girls. Quinn stared, but making an movement, while Rachel had tears running down her face. "If you died tomorrow, would you be happy with what you had? Would want to get something back? I want you guys to know I'm in love with Brittany. I love you with all my heart. I'm accepting that, and now I have nothing to hide, nothing to regret."

Brittany stood up and kissed her. "I love you too, Santana."

Finn stood up from his spot. "I'm so sorry for everything I've done. You guys may never forgive me, and I deserve it. I wish some day I can earn your forgiveness. I let my rejection get to me and blind me. Quinn, you are a wonderful person. Beth will be the best person, not because Shelby took her, but because she has your blood running threw her veins. I'm sorry for all I said and done to you. I'm so sorry," he told her, as he cried.

"I forgive you," a voice no one had heard in a while said. It was so soft, so broken. Quinn just looked at Finn, and gave him a small watery smile.

Quinn stood up, but she felt dizzy. Black dots appeared in her vision, and then everything turned black.

Everyone watched as Quinn stood up, but then fainted in front of them.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted as she ran to her ex-girlfriend. She was so pale, and her breathing was shallow. "Call 911! You're going to be okay."

Rachel hugged Quinn's body close to her. The paramedics took Quinn to the ambulance, and the glee club went to the hospital. They waited in the waiting room. Santana was telling Brittany what happened, and trying to sooth her. Mike, Tina, Artie, Lauren, Kurt, and Mercedes were sitting down, waiting for the doctor. Finn, Puck, and Sam were standing, hoping their ex was okay. William and Emma were talking to Judy. Lastly, Rachel was pacing.

She knew something was wrong. She knew Quinn was getting sick. She knew Quinn wasn't eating as much as she was suppose to, and it would affect her. Why didn't she do anything?

The doctor came out and Mrs. Fabray walked up to him. No one could hear what they were saying. They just watched as Judy nodded and walked to the group of teens.

"What's wrong with her?" Santana asked, standing up.

"She wasn't eating. Her body couldn't deal without the nutrition the food brings. It couldn't function, and it gave out. They're going to keep her for a while they give her the nutrition she needs," the older blonde told the teens.

"C-can we see her?" Brittany asked, her voice soft and childlike.

Judy nodded. "Only two at a time."

They decided on the teams. Mercedes and Artie. Kurt and Blaine. Tina and Mike. William and Emma. Puck and Lauren. Sam and Finn. Judy was going alone. Rachel couldn't go. It was her fault Quinn was in there. If she hadn't broken it off, Quinn would be okay. It was her fault. She almost killed Quinn.

"You're going to see her, or I'll beat your ass in," Santana threatened. "I almost lost my best friend today, and I'll be damn of you don't at least see how she's doing."

Rachel nodded. She was going to see Quinn. She had to.


	34. Keeping Her

He kept thrusting into her. She felt like her insides were being ripped apart. She begged and screamed for him to stop. He loved how tight she was, how her blood was making it easier for him. She didn't want to think about it. Her cries quieted down, as she felt a tingle. She knew what was going to happen and she hated it. Her body was enjoying it while she felt pain. He told her that he was so close. He pulled out as he came all over her body. He told her he was going to keeping her.


	35. Safe and Sound

Safe and Sound

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: K**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Chapter: 35/60**

**Warning: Nothing**

**Words: 1,158**

**Author's Note: Quinn is back. **

**Disclaimer: No Glee**

* * *

Santana and Brittany entered after almost everyone else. Santana was nervous. She wanted to apologize. She didn't mean to snap, to hurt her best friend, but she wanted to protect the smaller brunette.

"Hey Q," Santana said when she entered the room.

Quinn looked at her unsure of what to say. She didn't know what to say to anyone.

"I'm sorry about beating you up. I just, I was protecting Berry, and after what happened, I didn't want her to get hurt. I got even madder when you weren't defending yourself. I just snapped," Santana said, looking at the ground.

"It's okay," Quinn soft, barely used voice answered, "I'm grateful someone is there to protect Rachel when I can't."

"Why are you sad?" Brittany asked, looking at Quinn with her innocent eyes. "She's not mad at you. She forgives you for not believing her."

Quinn looked at Brittany. She knew it was true. "I can't forgive myself. He's my family. It's pretty much like I did it. He was my idol. I looked up to him. I always thought he was a good guy. I couldn't protect her from my own family. My blood. I'm scared I'll turn like them, evil," Quinn told them, staring at her hands.

"You're a penguin," Brittany said, smiling as if it were an oblivious thing.

"What?" Santana and Quinn asked in confusion.

"You're a penguin. You're different. Penguin aren't like other birds, they can't fly. They're unique. You're not like your family. You're not going to fly with them, you're going to stay on the ground with us, and swim with the sharks and gay sharks," Brittany said, smiling innocently.

Quinn started to cry. She never thought of that. Her mother took her back and didn't care if she loved girls.

"I love you guys," Quinn choked out.

"We love you too," the cheerleaders said, hugging to girl.

They caught up with many things, but two more people were waiting to talk to her. They left, and her mother entered.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, what were you thinking?" Judy scolded at her youngest daughter.

"Rachel would be better off without me?" Quinn suggested, looking at her mother.

"Never do that again. I'm going to make sure you eat. I'm going to make you lunch for school and I'm going to make sure your friends watch you," she told her.

"Mom, it's okay. I don't plan to do that anytime soon. I'm sorry. I was never hungry," Quinn answered, looking at anything but her mother.

"I love you so much," her mother whispered, giving her a hug.

"I love you too mom," Quinn answered, returning the hug.

"I would love to stay, but visiting hours are almost done and there is one more persom waiting to see you."

Her mother kissed her forehead and exited the room. Quinn tried to prepare herself to see Rachel. She didn't know what she was going to say. She didn't even know what was going on in her own mind. Why did she starve herself? Why didn't she move on like she did with her break up with Finn, getting kicked out, or giving her baby up? What made this loss different?

A knock took Quinn away from her thoughts. There she stood, in all her glory. Quinn's heart ached.

"Hey," Quinn whispered, giving the brunette a small smile.

"Hey? That's all you're going to say?" Rachel asked, glaring at the girl on the bed.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Trust me I'm not doing this again, but not because I don't want to, but because everyone else wants that. I'm not sorry," Quinn told her, glaring back.

"Why? Tell me why," Rachel asked, on the verge of begging.

"Max, that's why. I knew something was wrong when Max came. I just wanted everything to be perfect. I didn't want to believe it, especially when you told me it was him. I was in shock. I still didn't want to believe, but then I knew it was true. Then you left, but I-I couldn't think. He appeared and I was broken. I loved him so much. He was the only person who made me feel normal. He would hold me when I was scared. He was everything my father was not, and to find out he was a monster, ruined me. What makes me any different? I'm going to end up like them, and hurt people. I've done that for a living the last couple of years. Then Brittany said I was a penguin, and I realized, I'm nothing like them. Rachel, I know we're over, but I'll protect. I'm a penguin and I'm going to protect you down here on the ground," Quinn whispered. She was her own person. She had her own decisions. She was going to do the best she can.

"I know Quinn," she whispered back, not fully understanding the penguin reference.

Quinn moved on the bed and made room for the diva. The smaller girl laid on the bed and both girls faced each other.

Quinn started humming.

**I remember tears streaming down your face**  
**When I said, "I'll never let you go"**_  
_  
Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and didn't let go.

**When all those shadows almost killed your light**  
**I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"**  
**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

She looked into the singers eyes as she sang.

**Just close your eyes**  
**The sun is going down**  
**You'll be alright**  
**No one can hurt you now**

Knowing who she was talking about, Rachel closed her eyes, listening to the blonde's voice.

**Come morning light**  
**You and I'll be safe and sound**_  
_  
She smiled a small smile. She intertwined their hands.

**Don't you dare look out your window darling**  
**Everything's on fire**  
**The war outside our door keeps raging on**  
**Hold on to this lullaby**  
**Even when the music's gone**  
**Gone**_  
_  
There was no music, and she was sing Rachel to sleep.

**Just close your eyes**  
**The sun is going down**  
**You'll be alright**  
**No one can hurt you now**  
**Come morning light**  
**You and I'll be safe and sound**_  
_  
Quinn moved to hug the small girl, making sure not to bother the IV needles.

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**  
**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**  
**La La**  
**La La**  
**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**  
**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**  
**La La**

**Just close your eyes**  
**You'll be alright**  
**Come morning light,**  
**You and I'll be safe and sound...**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**  
**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**  
**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**  
**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**  
**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**  
**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**  
**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**_  
_  
"You'll be all right Rachel, I'll keep you safe and sound," Quinn whispered, as the small girl slept.

Quinn was done being weak. She was going to fight. She was going to get her girl back.


	36. Slapped Her

He told her she was going to spend all spring break with him. He smirked as she cried. She felt disgusted with herself. How could let herself get caught in a situation like that? She felt him get hard again, as she cried even harder. She pulled at her restrains, to get away. She felt him move and she closed her eyes. She waited for him to penetrate her, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw him standing next to her. She shook her head and turned away. He got mad, grabbed her face, and slapped her.


	37. Your Guardian Angel

Your Guardian Angel

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: K**

**Artist: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Chapter: 37/60**

**Warning: None**

**Words: 1,568**

**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sadly.**

* * *

Quinn got out of the hospital a few days later. Everyone would make sure Quinn was eating, and getting healthy.

At that moment, Quinn was on her bed, listening to Pandora. Her door was open, and she saw Rachel and Puck enter her room. Rachel was laughing and smiling. It hurt her to know she wasn't the cause of it.

She sighed deeply, and wiped an tears that might have fallen. She turned her back to the door and continued to listen to music.

Rachel opened her door to get some drinks for herself and Puck, as she saw Quinn's door open. The girl had her back to her, but she could see that she was hurting.

Rachel lowered her gaze and left. She wanted the girl back. She wanted to feel safe. She could hear Quinn screaming at night. She knew they were bad, because she would hear the blonde crying. She wanted to be there for her, but couldn't find the strength to get up at night.

She got two cups of water and took them to her room. She looked at Quinn one last time, before entering the room.

"Did you find anything?" Rachel asked as she gave her friend one of the cups. She didn't bother closing the door.

"There are some drugs that you can take," the mohawk wearing boy said.

"Drugs? As in more than one? At the same time?" she asked, worried about overdoses. She lost a cousin a few years back that way. She didn't want to end up like him.

"There's this one antiretroviral medicine, or medicines. I think it helps you have sex, and you won't pass the thing," he said, not wanting to say disease or HIV.

"Cause all you think about is sex," Rachel responded as she smiled.

"You bet my Hot American Jewish Princess," he said, smirking at her. He kissed her cheek. He then frowned, looking behind her.

Rachel turned to see Quinn at the door.

Quinn's heart dropped when she saw Puck kiss her cheek. She would have never guess that he would take her away from her, but Rachel deserves the best, even if its not her.

"I'm going for a drive. I'll be back before dinner," she whispered as she left.

Puck felt his heart break in half. He had never ever seen Quinn so broken. Not when she gave up Beth. Not when Rachel rejected her. Not when Finn insulted her and Beth. Not even when Quinn and Rachel broke up. It hurt him to know he cause that.

"We should continue this some other day," Rachel whispered, looking at the door frame.

"You never told me why you two broke up," Puck told her, curious. He knew Santana knew, but that was it.

"I can't tell you, you'll hurt her," she whispered, looking at Puck with tears in her eyes.

"Did she hurt you? Fuckin bitch," he snarled, balling up his fists.

"Not intentionally. Do you know Max Fabray?" she asked.

Puck frowned, not understanding how Max was related to the break up. "Yeah, Quinn's cousin. He's cool."

"Yeah, well, he uh, he raped me," she admitted.

Puck froze. "He- I- I'm going to kill him!"

"Noah, he's in prison. He's behind bars."

"What does that have to do with the break up though?"

"Quinn chose him over me."

Puck's face softened. "Rach, Quinn and Max had history. I'm not saying what she did was good, but he protected her. He protected her so much; it was hard to believe he would do that, to anyone. When she was living with me, she told me stories of them. She told me one of when they were six. They were playing inside this house, and Russell told her they weren't allowed to play here. Quinn broke a vase, and he got angry. Quinn was scared, so scared, so Max took the blame. He got a beating, one that was meant for Quinn. It was like that for a few years. Max made sure Russell never laid a hand on Quinn.. That's why she chose him. From what she told me, he was her protector, and her hero. Finding out he was a rapist really ruined her."

Rachel was silent. She knew Max was Quinn's favorite member of her family, but that was it. She didn't know how much he meant to her. She finally understood what Quinn was going through.

"Stay for dinner?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

Puck couldn't say no.

Dinner was quiet for the most part. Judy was watching Quinn, making sure she ate everything. Rachel was thinking of the story. Puck was watching the girls. Quinn was just eating quietly, trying to not think of anything.

"How was your day?" Judy asked the three teens.

"Noah and I were looking threw treatments for HIV," Rachel responded.

Judy nodded and turned to her daughter who had yet to make a sound. "And you Quinnie, what did you do today?"

Quinn shrugged. "Staying in my room drove around."

Puck closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. It was pure agony.

It got quiet again. Everyone finished their food. Judy did the dishes, Rachel walked Puck out, and Quinn went to her room.

Rachel went to her room, but stopped when she heard something in Quinn's room. She opened it to see the girl under her desk, crying. She entered to room and sat next to the crying girl.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," Rachel whispered.

"It hurts so much," the ex-cheerleader choked out, gripping the diva's shirt.

The brunette rubbed the blonde's back, letting her cry. After half an hour, Quinn stopped crying, but she was awake. She didn't let Rachel go.

"Quinn, let's move to the bed," Rachel whispered.

Rachel helped Quinn up and on the bed. They laid together facing each other. Quinn gripped Rachel's shirt afraid she'll disappear. Quinn looked like a small child. Rachel wrapped her arms around the girl, helping her fall asleep.

Quinn woke up in the middle of the night when Rachel had a nightmare. She whispered kind words into the sleeping girl's ear. This was how it was suppose to be.

The next day in school, Quinn talked to Puck in their free period. They talked about the day before. What Puck felt, how Quinn handled everything. Quinn told him about a song she wanted to sing, and he offered to help. They asked Brittany and Santana as well. They practiced, and soon, it was glee.

Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Brittany stood in front of the club.

"This is for our girl," Puck said, winking at Rachel and Quinn.

Both girls smiled, remembering that day. Rachel was Quinn's other half, and Puck's Jewish Princess.

(**Quinn** _Brittany/Santana_ Quinn/Puck)

**When I see your smile****  
****Tears roll down my face I can't replace****  
**  
Remembering the feeling from the day before.

And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

Puck and Quinn sang. Quinn's voice was louder than Puck's, because it from her heart. Quinn now understood the world was a messed up place.

**I will never let you fall** _let you fall_  
**I'll stand up with you forever****  
****I'll be there for you through it all** _through it all_  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

She didn't care. She would die protecting Rachel. She would anything for her.

**It's okay. It's okay.** It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

She sang, wanted her back.

**I will never let you fall** _let you fall_  
**I'll stand up with you forever****  
****I'll be there for you through it all** _through it all_  
**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**Cuz** you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
**Cuz I'm here for you****  
****Please don't walk away and****  
****Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah****  
**  
Tears started running her eyes, and everyone else's. She had so much emotion.

**Use me as you will****  
****Pull my strings just for a thrill****  
****And I know I'll be okay****  
****Though my skies are turning gray****  
**  
Rachel could hurt her, she could treat her like dirt but she never wants to lose her.

**I will never let you fall****  
****I'll stand up with you forever****  
****I'll be there for you through it all****  
****Even if saving you sends me to heaven**

**I will never let you fall****  
****I'll stand up with you forever****  
****I'll be there for you through it all****  
****Even if saving you sends me to heaven****  
**  
There was no music for the last verse. Quinn took a step towards Rachel, and whispered the last part as everyone watched her.

"I'll be your Guardian Angel. I'll protect you. I love you Rachel Berry."

"I love you too, Quinn Fabray," Rachel responded as she stood up. She walked up to Quinn, and kissed her.

Quinn pulled away and smiled. "Please, never leave me again," she whispered, her voice breaking towards the end.

"Never," Rachel responded.

"Promise?" Quinn asked with hopeful eyes.

"I promise," the smaller girl said, smiling. "I'll never leave you again."


	38. Molesting Her

He shoved his penis into her mouth, and made sure she took all of him. She closed her eyes as her pounded in her mouth. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. What did she do to deserve it? He told her to suck and lick, or he'd make it worse. She did as he said, wanting it to be over. She started groaning more frequently. Soon, he shot is load into her mouth, and forced her to swallow. He started kissing her body, and went south. Soon, her was in front of her vagina. He started molesting her.


	39. Without You

Without You

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: K**

**Artist: Breaking Benjamin**

**Chapter: 39/60**

**Warning: None**

**Words: 1,164**

**Author's Note: More than half way done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Everything was going great. The New Directions had won Regionals, and Rachel had started taking medication for her disease. The club was a family, but most of them didn't know about Spring Break, or Max. Quinn and Rachel were going great. Faberittanah was back on and they couldn't be happier.

"Breaking Benjamin?" Rachel asked as she went threw Quinn's iPod.

"You weren't complaining when I sang you one of their songs at the fair," Quinn said, kissing her nose.

"Yeah, well, at the moment I was appreciating the thought, not the name of the band nor the genre of the song," Rachel said, as a song come out.

"You know you like the band. They're actually pretty good," Quinn told her, as she picked a song from that band. What Lies Beneath started.

"Are all the songs depressing?" Rachel asked, as they laid together.

"Probably. The ones I have are," Quinn answered, smiling at her girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're safe. Max is in prison for life, so are his friends. You're taking medication. Those girls, they can finally rest in peace," Quinn whispered, smiling sadly.

After a few days, Rachel found out about Quinn's nightmare. In her dream, Max didn't rape Rachel, she did. She tortured and hurt Rachel, and killed her.

Quinn closed her eyes as she listen to the music. Three years. Max spent three years destroying girls' lives. She always thought Max would take care of his girlfriend, or any girl. Six girls. He caused six girls to destroy their lives. It would have been seven.

"What?" Rachel asked, as she noticed Quinn staring at her.

"I'm happy you're here with me," she told her, as she kissed her cheek.

"It's all thanks to you," the brunette said.

Quinn shook her head.

"I'm serious. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you. Because of you, I'm still living. Because of you, he's in prison. Because of you, I'm not like the other girls," she told her sitting up.

"I would probably killed myself," Quinn told her, laying back, and her eyes closed.

"Why?" Rachel asked, frowning.

"One way or another I would have found out about Max. If I found out you killed yourself because of him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I would be disgusted with my family name, my blood. I would try to get rid of my blood. Rach, you saved me," Quinn told her, as she opened her hazel eyes.

Rachel closed her eyes and listened to the next song. Soon, Quinn fell asleep.

Rachel began therapy, to get rid of her nightmares. She rarely woke up, but there were moments where she did. Quinn tried to stay awake, and make sure Rachel was okay. The diva tried to reassure the ex-cheerleader that she was okay, but the blonde wouldn't listen.

Rachel opened her laptop and did research on a song. She wanted a song from the band she was listening to.

Once she was done, she turned off her laptop, the iPod, and closed her eyes.

"They're so cute," a whisper took her of her sleep.

"Shhh, this is hot," another said.

"Should we throw water on them?" a third voice asked.

"Wet, hotter," the second voice commented.

"Shut up or leave," Rachel muttered, hugging Quinn from behind.

"Hot," Puck commented, smiling.

"Shhh, she's sleeping," Rachel told them, as she looked at her blonde princess.

"She didn't sleep last night?" Santana asked, as Rachel sat up.

"No, she stayed up all night," Rachel told her, as she moved a blonde strand of hair from her face.

"I thought most of your nightmares were gone?" Santana questioned, frowning.

"They are, but she's worried if she falls asleep, she won't notice that I'm having a nightmare, and will be scared," Rachel explained, looking at her sleeping girlfriend.

"She's protective," Brittany said, not whispering.

All of them nodded.

"How is she doing?" Puck asked, concerned.

"She's coming to term with the sentence. She's getting rid of the guilt. She actually started a conversation about him. She's getting better," Rachel said.

They talked, and just watched movies.

It was dinnertime, and the three visitors were going to stay. They left and let Rachel wake up the sleeping girl.

"Hey, wake up Sleeping Beauty," Rachel told her, as she shook her.

Quinn groaned, but didn't wake up. Rachel kissed her lips. She pulled away to see Quinn staring back at her.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey yourself," Rachel responded.

They just stared into each others eyes.

"Dinner time," Puck told them from the door.

Both girls blushed and got up. They went down and had dinner with Judy and their friends.

Both girls were alone, lying down in bed again. Noah left, then Brittany and Santana.

"How was your sleep?" Rachel asked, as she got on her laptop.

"It was great," she answered, staring at her girlfriend.

"Listen," Rachel told her. She clicked on her laptop, and Quinn listened, confused. Rachel winked and started singing.

**Search for the answers I knew all along**  
**I lost myself, we all fall down****  
****Never the wiser of what I've become****  
****Alone I stand, a broken man**

Alone, she was broken. She wouldn't be able to do anything by herself.

**All I have is one last chance****  
****I won't turn my back on you****  
****Take my hand, drag me down****  
****If you fall then I will too****  
****And I can't save what's left of you**

They were in it together. They were going to stick together no matter what.

**Sing something new****  
****I have nothing left****  
****I can't face the dark without you**

She grabbed Quinn's hand. She kissed it.

**There's nothing left to lose****  
****The fight never ends****  
****I can't face the dark without you**

**Swallow me under and pull me apart****  
****I understand, there's nothing left****  
****Pain so familiar and close to the heart****  
****No more, no less, I won't forget**

She rested Quinn's hand over her heart.

**Come back down, save yourself****  
****I can't find my way to you****  
****And I can't bear to face the truth****  
**  
She looked in Quinn's eyes. Quinn shook her head, smiling slight.

**Sing something new****  
****I have nothing left****  
****I can't face the dark without you****  
****There's nothing left to lose****  
****The fight never ends****  
****I can't face the dark without you**

**I wanted to forgive****  
****I'm trying to forget****  
****Don't leave me here again****  
****I am with you forever, the end**

Rachel pulled Quinn's body closer to her. She smiled, kissed her forehead.

**Sing something new****  
****I have nothing left****  
****I can't face the dark without you****  
****There's nothing left to lose****  
****The fight never ends****  
****I can't face the dark without you**

**Holding the hand that holds me down****  
****I forgive you, forget you, the end****  
****Holding the hand that holds me down****  
****I forgive you, forget you, the end**

Quinn and Rachel tooked at their linked hands.

"Without you, I am nothing."


	40. Share Her

He made sure she came a few times before leaving the room. She closed her eyes and cried. She couldn't believe she was raped. She could feel him all over her. She started to panic. Her breathing quickened, as black dots appeared in her vision. Soon she lost consciousness. She didn't know how long she was out for, but when she woke up, there was a little light shining threw the curtains. She groaned when she felt the throbbing pain in between her legs. The door opened and he entered with a few friends. He was going to share her.


	41. Just a Dream

Just a Dream

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: K**

**Artist: Nelly, Covered by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie**

**Chapter: 41/60**

**Warning: Nothing.**

**Words: 1,116**

**Author's Note: This is just a fun chapter. Nothing really happens. The Glee kids just have fun. Most of the story is lyrics. Because of that, I'll upload four chapters today, consider yourselves lucky. **

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Com.**

* * *

It was glee club, and the kids were laughing and joking. Mr. Shue was late, like always. The members were just playing, when Blaine got an idea. He whispered in Kurt's ear, and he nodded.

Both boys stood in front of the club.

"We want to sing a song," Blaine told the club members.

"But Mr. Shue isn't here," Artie said, looking at the two bous.

"We know. We just want to sing for fun," Kurt told them, smiling.

Everyone nodded for them to continue.

"We're singing a cover of the cover of Just a Dream," Blaine said, "and to do that, we'll need help."

Kurt pulled Rachel and Quinn up with them and told them what to do as Blaine explained.

"You guys heard the Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie's version right?" Blaine asked, looking around.

"Yeah, who hasn't," Puck commented.

"Well you'll know what part to sing," he said.

Blaine stood there, and sang.

**(Kurt** _Blaine_ Both _Everyone else_ _**Everyone with Kurt**_**)**

_I was thinkin about you__  
__Thinkin bout me__  
__Thinkin about us__  
__What we gunna be__  
__Open my eyes...__  
_  
He pointed to Kurt, then himself, then the space in between them.

It was only just a dream

Kurt joined in, moving away.

**So I travel back down that road****  
****Will you come back?****  
****No one knows****  
****I realize**

Kurt reached for Blaine, but walked back.

It was only just a dream

Blaine joined in.

_I was at the top__  
__Now its like I'm in the basement__  
__Number 1 spot__  
__Now you finding a replacement__  
__I swear now that I can't take it__  
__Knowing somebody's got my baby_

Rachel pulled Kurt away, and kissed his cheek. She was holding his hand, and hugging him.

_Now you ain't around, baby I cant think_  
_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring__  
__Cuz I can still feel it in the air__  
__See your pretty face__  
__Run my finger through your hair_

Blaine touched his ring finger and got closer to Kurt. He touched his hair, and smiled.

_My lover__  
__My life__  
__My baby__  
__My wife__  
__You left me, I'm tight__  
__Cuz I know that it just ain't right__  
_  
Rachel pulled Kurt away, and Blaine hugged himself.

I was thinkin about you  
Thinkin about me  
Thinkin about us  
Where we gunna be  
Open my eyes...  
It was only just a dream

Both boys got closer to each other, but didn't move to touch.

So I travel back down that road  
Will you come back?  
No one knows  
I realize, it was only just a dream_  
_  
They moved away from each other, but kept eye contact.

**And I be ridin'****  
****And I swear I see your face at every turn****  
****I try to get my usher on but I can't let it burn****  
****And I just hope you know that you're the only one I yearn for****  
****No longer I be missin will I learn****  
**  
Kurt watched as Blaine wrapped his arms around Quinn. He had a sad look, and wished he was in his arms, not her.

**Didn't give you all my love****  
****I guess now I got my payback****  
****Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby**

Kurt watched as Quinn and Blaine moved around.

**Hey****  
****You was so easy to love****  
****But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough****  
****I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone****  
****And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone****  
****But you made a decision that you wanted to move on****  
****Cuz I was wrong****  
**  
He took a step towards the 'couple' but stopped, his hand reaching for them.

I was thinkin about you  
Thinkin about me  
Thinkin about us  
Where we gunna be  
Open my eyes...  
It was only just a dream

So I travel back down that road  
Will you come back?  
No one knows  
I realize, it was only just a dream

They just looked at each other, Quinn and Rachel went to sit down.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you're wishin could give them everything  
Oh

Everyone raised their hand, looking at their loved one and smiling. They lost one at some point.

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up****  
**_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**  
_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up__  
_  
They over lapped each other, while everyone smiled.

**And now they're gone and you're wishin you could give them****  
**Everything...

Everyone knew it was time for him or her to sing, and they did.

_I was thinkin about you__  
__Thinkin about me__  
__Thinkin about us__  
__Where we gunna be__  
__Open my eyes..._ **Open my eyes**  
_It was only just a dream_ _Its just a dream_  
_So I travel back down that road_ **Travel back** _Travel back_  
_When you come back?_  
**Down the road** _Down the road_  
**When you come back?**  
_No one knows_ _No one knows_  
_I realize, it was only just a dream_  
_No, no, no, no_  
_I was thinkin about you_  
**Woooo**  
_Thinkin about me__  
__Thinkin about us_  
_Whooooo_  
_Where we gunna be__  
__Yeah_  
_Open my eyes..._ **Open my eyes** _Open my eyes...__  
__It was only just a dream_ **It's just a dream**  
_So I travel back down that road_  
_Whoo_  
_**Will you come back?**__**  
**__**No one knows**__**  
**__I realize,_  
_Realize_  
**I realize**  
_It was only just a dream_  
_Baby it was only just, only_  
(_Just a dream_)

Nooooo, oh  
It was only just a dream

Everyone was out of breath, and clapped as the song came to a finish. They were laughing, and enjoying their time.

"Why that song?" Quinn asked, as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her head.

"It was fun, and there are a lot of couples here. Me and Kurt, Santana and Brittany, Tina and Mike, Sam and Mercedes, Lauren and Puck, you and Rachel. We needed to relax, and what better then a song that lets you guys join in," Blaine explained.

Rachel sat up. "Whoa, wait, Sam and Mercedes?"

Everyone turned to the R&B singer and the blonde boy.

"Yeah, we have a lot in common, and I asked her out," Sam explained.

Everyone nodded.

Someone started clapping.

Everyone turned to see Mr. Shue enter the room.

"That was a good performance guys," he said, smiling. Quinn and Rachel blushed, and Blaine and Kurt grinned.

They sat down, and Mr. Shue started the lesson.

"Great way to forget about everything that has been happening," Rachel whispered to the blonde.

Quinn nodded and smiled.

She kissed her head, and pulled her closer.


	42. Using Her

There were four men. They were all smiling and looking at her hungrily. They undid her handcuffs. She tried to fight them. But it was four against one. One man undid his pants and laid back. Another pulled her up and over his standing member. They pushed her down, and she shouted as he entered her. They made her bend over. She felt someone shove himself into her ass. She screamed out loud as a third guy shoved his member in her mouth. They all started thrusting hard in her. The fourth just watched. She hated them for using her.


	43. Shadow of the Day

Shadow of the Day

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: K**

**Artist: Linkin Park**

**Chapter: 43/60**

**Warning: None**

**Words: 1,061**

**Author's Note: Since everyone asks about Max's sentence, I decided to do it in Puck's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Com.**

* * *

Everything was going fine for Puck. His only challenge was to find a way to get Lauren to date him.

But now, he had a lot to deal with. His American Jewish Princess was sick, and her most precious thing was taken from her. Her parents kicked her out. His Baby Mama was dealing with guilt, even if she said she was getting better, she was lying and he knew it.

He wished he could protect them from their pain. He wish he could have prevented it from happening. Quinn had been threw so much, having been kicked out as well and giving up her flesh and blood. Quinn had lost everything, only to gain it back and lose it again.

He had noticed Rachel's change, and wished he had helped her earlier.

Puck was there for Quinn, when she was coming to terms with her sexuality, and her love for Rachel.

Puck was there for Rachel when she told them about the rape, and the disease. He was there for Quinn, as she fought to protect Rachel from the nightmares.

He was there for Rachel when she and Quinn broke up. He was there to help her stop depending on Quinn, but he wasn't there for Quinn and let her fall into a pool of despair.

Puck was there at the trial. Santana and Brittany were there too. He was holding Rachel's hand and Brittany was holding the other one, while Quinn sat far way from them as possible. Even though Quinn and Rachel were back together, Quinn was still reserved when it came to Max. Puck was protecting Rachel, because she would have to talk about what not only Max did, but his friends as well.

A cop said Max had admitted of not only raping Rachel Berry, but other girls as well to Quinn Fabray.

Puck saw Quinn tense at the mention of her name. She closed her eyes. Puck wanted to go to her, but couldn't. Rachel needed him.

Rachel had to go up to the stand. She told them of everything Max and his friends did. Puck was disgusted to what those men enjoyed doing to girl. He couldn't even be in the same room as them.

Puck looked at Quinn, and noticed she paled as Rachel described her torture.

She stood up and showed everyone the burn on her side. It was a letter that no one understood until that moment in the courtroom. It was the letter F, for Fabray.

Quinn couldn't breath. She closed her eyes and tried to breath.

Puck wanted to go to her, but he didn't know what to do. For as long as he had known Quinn, she was always strong. No one knew how to comfort Quinn, because she never needed it.

Puck watched Rachel, as she finished her description. The judge looked at the men with a glare, and asked if they had any more people. Max's lawyer asked for Quinn.

Quinn tensed and clenched her eyes shut.

Puck was worried. He knew Quinn couldn't handle it, but she had too.

Quinn slowly made her way to the stand.

Puck grabbed Rachel's hand, who grabbed Brittany's hand, who was hold Santana's, as they watched Quinn. Somehow, this was affecting Quinn way more than it did for Rachel. Maybe because the accused was her family. Maybe because he used to be her protector.

As the questions passed, the more nervous Quinn got. After a few questions, Quinn ran out. She seemed a little green, and Santana went after her. It was ten minutes later, when both girls returned. Santana's make up was running, while Quinn looked like she was ready to faint. She answered a few questions about Max, their passed, the week of the rape, and when he admitted to everything.

Santana helped Quinn to her seat. The jury went to reeses, and the five teens sat in front of the court. Everyone was trying to sooth Quinn, but no one could. Rachel decided to sit with Quinn, and hold her.

The jury decided Max and his friends were guilty, and were sentenced to prison for life, without parole for the seven rapes, and he helped one of the men murder someone.

Rachel started crying. Puck knew she was happy she could be in peace. She didn't have to worry about them hurting her again.

Quinn, he didn't know what she was thinking.

The rest of the day, the group spent the time in Quinn's room. No one said anything. Puck, Santana, and Brittany laid on the ground, while Quinn and Rachel were on the bed.

After that day, things started to get better. Rachel and Quinn were healing, and everything couldn't get any better.

Puck stood there, hands in his pockets, the beat of the song echoing around the room.

**I close both locks below the window****  
****I close both blinds and turn away**

He just stood there, not knowing what to do as he sang that part.

**Sometimes solutions aren't so simple****  
****Sometimes good bye's the only way**

He sang to Quinn, knowing that Max had to go, not matter to go.

**And the sun will set for you****  
****The sun will set for you**

He sang, looking at both Quinn and Rachel. He smiled.

**And the shadow of the day****  
****Will embrace the world in grey**

**And the sun will set for you**

The shadow was the bad, but when the sun went down, there was no bad.

**In cards and flowers on your window****  
****Your friends all plead for you to stay**

He sang the second part to Rachel.

**Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple****  
****Sometimes good bye's the only way**

He knew Rachel and Quinn getting back together wasn't easy. They had to do so much, and they broke up again, but they got back together again after.

**And the sun will set for you****  
****The sun will set for you**

**And the shadow of the day****  
****Will embrace the world in grey**

**And the sun will set for you**

Puck got his guitar and started playing.

**And the shadow of the day****  
****Will embrace the world in grey**

**And the sun will set for you**

**And the shadow of the day****  
****Will embrace the world in grey**

**And the sun will set for you**

He smiled, and both girls wiped their tears.


	44. Marking Her

The guy in her pussy pulled out and came all over her stomach. The other two came into the holes. She cried. The fourth guy told his friends to hold her down. The one that was in her mouth was holding her wrists above her head. The second guy that came in her ass was holding her waist. The last one was holding her ankles. The fourth guy, her kidnapper, walked up to her holding an iron rod. She screamed and tried to get away, but she couldn't. He pressed the rod against her. She screamed. He was marking her.


	45. Stand By Me

Stand By Me

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: T**

**Artist: Prince Royce**

**Chapter: 45/60**

**Warning: Language.**

**Words: 1,444**

**Author's Note: I wanted a fun chapter, and got this. Cliffhanger at the end though,**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Com.**

* * *

Rachel, Quinn, and Puck watched Santana and Brittany during cheerios practice.

"You're not going to join again?" Puck asked the blonde.

"No, my mom and Rachel won't let me. I just want to spend my time with this girl right here," she told him, as she pulled Rachel closer and kissed her cheek.

Rachel giggled and stayed leaning on the blonde.

They left to the Puck's house, after Santana and Brittany were ready.

"Shoot! The left go!" Puck shouted to Rachel and Brittany.

"Die!" Rachel shouted, laughing.

"Behind you, Britt!" Puck shouted, jumping and pointing.

Rachel and Brittany were playing Call of Duty: Black Ops, zombies. Puck was helping them become better.

Santana and Quinn were sitting on Puck's bed, watching.

"Die mother fuckers!" Rachel shouted, as her character turned in circles shooting every zombie in sight.

Quinn smiled, as she watched her girlfriend let go and have fun.

"We should sing something," Santana said next to her.

Quinn turned to Santana and frowned.

"What?"

"We should sing them a song. They deserve it."

Quinn looked at both girls, and saw them laughing and jumping as Puck told them when to turn.

"And Puck. He's been with us threw everything," Quinn told the Latina. "You have a song in mind?"

"I have one, we'll just change a little," Santana whispered, as she took out her iPod and showed Quinn the song.

"We could dance it too, but you have to teach me," the ex-cheerleader told her best friend.

"This week, we'll leave Britt and Rach here while we practice at my house," the head cheerleader said, smiling at her friends.

Quinn nodded. "Perfect."

For three days, Quinn and Santana practiced the song. They learned to dance at the beat, and when to start.

Rachel, Puck, and Brittany were online screaming at other people.

"Fuck you!" Puck shouted as someone else shot him.

"Stupid camper!" Brittany screamed as someone sniped her.

"Fuckin shit! Fuck you guys! Fuck this game! Fuck!" Rachel shouted, about to throw the control at the television. Puck and Brittany stood up, to stop her, but she started playing again. "How do you like it, huh? Take that, you can't hide from me!"

Puck and Brittany looked nervous. Rachel was long gone. She didn't even notice that they had stopped playing. She was just killing everyone.

"I think we should stop," Puck said, standing up.

"No! Hell no!" Rachel said, as she stood up.

"Call Quinn," Brittany whispered.

* * *

"You grab her like this, then step here," Santana instructed, just as Quinn's ring tone echoed in the room.

"Hold up," she said as she got her phone. She saw Puck's name, and put it on speaker. "Hey Puck."

"H-Hi," she heard him say, nervously. Quinn looked at Santana, frowning.

"What happened?"

"Um, I think we lost Rachel."

Quinn frowned even more. "What do you mean you lost her? Where?"

"We l-lost her to CoD."

"FUCKIN CAMPERS! YOU ARE USELESS!" Quinn heard Rachel shout threw the phone. Her eyes widened, as Santana tried her best not to laugh.

"Be right there," Quinn said, as she got her stuff. Santana followed her, laughing.

"It's not funny," Quinn shouted, glaring as she drove to Puck's house.

"Maybe some night, Rachel will get up to kill you, thinking it's a game," Santana joked, smiling.

Quinn paled. "D-do you think she will do that?"

"I was just playing around," Santana told her, frowning.

Quinn nodded and drove. They made it to Puck's and ran to Puck's room.

They opened the door, to find the room trashed. Brittany and Puck were huddled up in the corner, while Rachel was on the floor playing quietly.

Santana went to her scared friend and girlfriend, while Quinn slowly made her way to the brunette.

"Rachel?" she said careful not to scare the girl.

"Hi Quinn, look, I have the most kills," she said, pointing to the television.

"That's great, but we have to go home," Quinn told her, hoping she would go without complaining, of course it didn't go that way.

"But Quinn, the guy told me I had to protect him," Rachel said, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Quinn frowned and looked at her two friends, they shrugged.

"What guy?" she asked.

"The guy holding teh gun," the diva said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"We have to go home," Quinn told her, shaking her head.

"But Quinn, he needs me!"

"Puck can protect him."

"Noah can't. He said that Noah can't play, that he'll just die on the first three seconds. Quinn, he needs me."

Quinn sighed loudly. She turned to Puck. She glared at him. "What the hell did you do? She's a vegan, and here she is killing people."

"We didn't know," Puck defended himself.

"Is Rachie crazy now?" Brittany asked Santana.

The Latina shrugged.

Quinn picked up Rachel and sat her on the bed. Rachel was still playing, but on Quinn's lap.

Quinn started singing in her ear. She knew her singing helped the smaller girl sleep, so she hoped she would fall asleep.

Slowly, Rachel started to doze off. She tried to stay awake, but she couldn't. Soon, she was asleep on the ex-cheerleader's lap.

"Done," the blonde whispered, as she picked the Jewish girl up. "See you guys tomorrow, and Puck, no more Call of Duty."

"I don't think I even want to play ever again," he said.

Quinn shook her head and headed out. She made sure Rachel was safe, before driving to her house. Once home, she took Rachel to her bed, and laid her under her covers. She laid next to the girl and just hugged her threw the night. Slowly, and unwillingly, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Mr. Shue, Quinn and I have something to sing," Santana said, as she smiled at her teacher.

The glee coach, shocked at the smile nodded and moved to the piano.

"This is for our girlfriends, and Puck, for all you've done," Santana explained.

Puck smiled and leaned forward. He knew this was what the two had been working on throughout the week.

(_**Quinn/Santana,**_ _Quinn,_ **Santana)**

_When the night has come__  
__And the land is dark_  
**Y la luna es la luz que brilla ante mi**

They were shocked, they had never heard Santana sing in Spanish. It sounded lovely, and wonderful with Quinn's voice.

**Miedo no****  
****nn tendre**  
_Oh i won't_  
**Me assustare**  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me__  
_  
Santana pulled Brittany up with her, while Quinn did the same with Rachel. Both singing girls put one hand on their waist and the other against the other girls and started moving.

_And darling, darling__  
__Stand by me_  
_**Oohh oohh**__**  
**__Stand by me__  
__Oohh stand_ **junto a mi, junto a mi**

They started to turn their girlfriends and everyone joined with their significant other or in Finn's case, just watched, smiling.

**A aunque las montañas****  
****O el cielo caiga****  
****No voy a preocupar me****  
****Porque se que tu estas junto a mi**

Santana sang pulling Brittany even closer.

**No llorare, no llorare****  
**_Oohh I won't shed a tear__  
_**Porque se que tu estas junto a mi**

Quinn did the same, and smiled at Puck.

_And darling, darling__  
__Stand by me__**  
**__**Oohh oohh**__**  
**__Stand by me__  
__Oohh stand by me stand by me__  
_  
_**Ladadada ladadada oooh**_

Everyone started dancing with everyone, as both girls continued singing.

_And darling, darling__  
__Stand by me__  
__**Oohh oohh**__**  
**__Stand by me__  
__Ohh stand _**junto a mi junto a mi**_And darling, darling__  
__Stand by me__  
__**Oohh oohh**__**  
**__Stand by me__  
__Ohh stand _**junto a mi junto a mi****  
**

_**Come on**_

_**Swagger.. **_

_**Too strong**_

_**What's our name**_

Both girls asked together. Their girlfriends and friend each answering at the same time.

Rachel: Quinn  
Brittany: Santana  
Puck: Quintana

_And darling, darling__  
__Stand by me__  
__**Oohh oohh**_  
_Stand by me__  
__Oohh stand_ **junto a mi junto a mi****  
**  
They ended but kissed the three in the cheek.

Everyone clapped.

"That would be perfect for Nationals," the Spanish teacher said.

Quinn blushed. She smiled as well.

Santana was hugging her love.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were laying down on Quinn's bed.

"That was a lovely song," Rachel complimented.

"It's true. I know you'll stand by me, as I'll always stand by you," Quinn answered.

"I love you so much," the singer whispered, as she kissed her girlfriend's lips.

There was a knock on the door and both girls went to check, wondering who it was. Puck, Santana, and Brittany knew where the key was, and the gleeks would text them whenever they were visiting.

Quinn opened the door and froze. Rachel froze behind her.

"D-dad? D-d-daddy?"


	46. Torturing Her

They just started raping her again. She felt nothing. They finally left her for the night. They didn't tie her down. She just laid on her side, her left side with her back to the door. The burn was on her right side, her hip. She fell into a dreamless sleep. She woke up with only three men looking down on her. She didn't want to fight, she was too tired. They got her ready, but suddenly she felt two penises in the same place. They thrust together, as she clenched her eyes shut in fear. They started torturing her.


	47. Brick By Boring Brick

Brick By Boring Brick

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: T**

**Artist: Paramore**

**Chapter: 47/60**

**Warning: Language and mention of rape.**

**Words: 1,169**

**Author's Note: I wanted the fathers to come out.**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Com.**

* * *

Quinn looked at her sleeping girlfriend. She looked at Rachel's face, and how the moonlight hit her face. She listened to her breathing, as it soothed her. After hours of crying, she finally fell asleep, but Quinn couldn't go to sleep, no matter how hard she tried. Her mind kept going back to a few hours before.

* * *

Hiram and LeRoy Berry stood at her door.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, as she hid behind Quinn. Quinn glared at the men. She hadn't forgiven them for turning their backs on their only child.

"We're here to ask for forgiveness," Hiram asked, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Why? So you can abandon Rachel again? So you can hurt her?" Quinn snapped, clenching her fists.

"Like you're any better," LeRoy sneered. "I remember Rachel coming home crying about what you did to her. How you shoved her friendship back to her face. You're just a little bitch. You're most likely to hurt her then we are. If she gave you a second chance, why can we get one too?"

"Because she was there for me when you weren't. She was there, holding me at night while I cried about my fathers. She was there during the trial, and she was there for me when you left me. You turned your backs to me when I needed you the most, and she picked up the pieces," Rachel told him, not liking how one of her 'fathers' tried to hurt her girlfriend.

"We didn't know what to do," Hiram whispered, pleading for sympathy.

"Yes, you did. You're a doctor. You've handled rape victims before. Quinn is just a kid, yet she grew up just to take care of me. She has done things for me, that I will never be able to replay for," Rachel told him.

"Like let her cousin do those things to you. We were there, at the trial. We know about your rapist. What makes her any different? What makes you think she won't rape you at night? She can, and she will. She's not good for you," LeRoy said.

Quinn had tears running down her face. That was her fear. That was what she never wanted to happen, and here was Rachel's father saying she was just like her cousin.

Rachel looked at Quinn, then her fathers.

"You don't get to make assumption about her. I've spent months, weeks wondering why you guys left me. She never left me," Rachel said, leaving out the break up. "You guys raised me, yet you don't love me. You know, I was going to keep this hidden from you guys, but Quinn told me to tell you guys. She told me to trust you and that you weren't going you leave me. That was her only bad decision. I couldn't trust you guys. Where were you guys when I was depressed? She was trying to talk to me. Where were you when I screamed at night? She doesn't, well didn't sleep just to make sure I did. Where the hell were you?"

"We were wondering what we did wrong. Why did this happen to you? No one would care if it were that bitch, or her friends," LeRoy said pointing at Quinn. "They're just sluts. You still had your virginity. This girl got pregnant, and the other two sleep with every guy in town. Better them than you."

Quinn pushed them back. "You will never talk about Brittany and Santana like that again, or I will hurt you. Talk crap about me all you want, but you'll never say their sluts again."

LeRoy nodded, scared.

"Get out." Rachel said, as she hugged Quinn.

"Why? What did we do?" LeRoy asked, shocked.

"You came into Quinn's home and disrespected her for no reason. She had done nothing except for taking me in, and this is how you treat her. Leave now," Rachel said, pointing to their car.

"This isn't over," LeRoy said as Hiram pulled him away.

Rachel slammed the door and broke down in Quinn's arms.

"I'm sorry about what they said," Rachel whispered, after she calmed down.

"It's all right. They're right though. Better me than you. I would take your place in a heart beat," Quinn told her.

Rachel didn't know what to say. She just pulled the blonde closer.

**She lives in a fairy tale****  
****Somewhere too far for us to find****  
****Forgotten the taste and smell****  
****Of the world that she's left behind****  
****It's all about the exposure the lens I told her****  
****The angles were all wrong now****  
****She's ripping wings off of butterflies**

Quinn sang, as she wrapped her arm around the girl's waist.

**Keep your feet on the ground****  
****When your head's in the clouds****  
****Well go get your shovel****  
****And we'll dig a deep hole****  
****To bury the castle, bury the castle****  
****Go get your shovel****  
****And we'll dig a deep hole****  
****To bury the castle, bury the castle****  
****Ba da ba ba da ba ba ha**

She kissed her temple and sang.

**So one day he found her crying****  
****Coiled up on the dirty ground****  
****Her prince finally came to save her****  
****And the rest you can figure out****  
****But it was a trick****  
****And the clock struck twelve****  
****Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick****  
****Or the wolf's gonna blow it down**

She intertwined their finger and she blew into Rachel's ear. Rachel giggled.

**Keep your feet on the ground****  
****When your head's in the clouds****  
****Well go get your shovel****  
****And we'll dig a deep hole****  
****To bury the castle, bury the castle****  
****Go get your shovel****  
****And we'll dig a deep hole****  
****We'll bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Well you built up a world of magic****  
****Because your real life is tragic**

Rachel's life was tragic, but in their room, it was another world.

**Yeah you built up a world of magic****  
****If it's not real****  
****You can't hold it in your hand****  
****You can't feel it with your heart****  
****And I won't believe it****  
****But if it's true****  
****You can see it with your eyes****  
****Oh, even in the dark****  
****And that's where I want to be, yeah****  
**  
She looked into Rachel's eyes. She kissed her nose and pulled her up on top of her.

**Go get your shovel****  
****And we'll dig a deep hole****  
****To bury the castle, bury the castle****  
****Go get your shovel****  
****And we'll dig a deep hole****  
****To bury the castle, bury the castle**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da****  
****Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba****  
****Ba da ba ba da ba ba da****  
****Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba**

**Ba da ba ba da ba ba da****  
****Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba****  
****Ba da ba ba da ba ba da****  
****Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba**

"I wanna tell glee club," Rachel muttered as she fell asleep.

Quinn just laid there, thinking. She would do anything for the girl in her arms; even take her own life if it meant Rachel could live a normal one. Anything, no matter the cost.


	48. Leave Her

She just laid there as the men used her body. It wasn't her body anymore it was marked as theirs. She had no control over it anymore. All she could do is wish she was somewhere else. She didn't know how long she was there for, but she didn't care anymore. She wanted to give up. She didn't see anyone's faces, only their eyes. Those eyes would haunt her in her sleep, especially the main one. His blue eyes would haunt her the most. All she could do is wish for something, just like wishing for them to leave her.


	49. In The End

In The End

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: K**

**Artist: Linkin Park**

**Chapter: 49/60**

**Warning: Talk about rape.**

**Words: 1,033**

**Author's Note: Glee club finally knows.**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Com.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" Quinn asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, I'm tired of hiding it from them," Rachel answered, as they drove.

Rachel was a nervous wreck. It was study period, and she had it with her 'gang' except Quinn.

"They visited you?" Puck asked, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, they wanted forgiveness," the glee captain said.

"Did you give it to them?" Santana asked, she was also shocked.

"No. I would have if they didn't say what they did," Rachel answered.

"What did they say?" Santana asked, intrigued.

Rachel told them everything.

"San, why does everyone hurt Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know Britt," her girlfriend answered.

"I'm worried about her," Puck muttered.

"Why?" the three girls asked.

"You are her life Rachel. Not even Beth, and if she were to loose you, I don't know what would happen," Puck said. The three girls nodded.

Rachel felt her heart break. She knew that already, but she couldn't do anything because it would mean breaking up with her and that would destroy both of them.

"We'll have to watch her," Santana said, as they all nodded.

Rachel met Quinn right before glee and walked in together.

"Ready?" Quinn asked, wanting her girl to be sure.

Rachel nodded. Once the glee coach entered, late as always, Rachel asked to sing.

Quinn and Rachel stood there ready to sing.

(**Rachel**, _Quinn_, _**Rachel/Quinn**_)

_It starts with one_  
**One thing I don't know why****  
****It doesn't even matter how hard you try****  
****Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme****  
****To explain in due time****  
**_**All I know**_**  
****time is a valuable thing**  
**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings****  
****Watch it count down to the end of the day****  
****The clock ticks life away****  
**_**It's so unreal**_**  
****Didn't look out below****  
****Watch the time go right out the window****  
****Trying to hold on but didn't even know****  
****Wasted it all just to****  
**_**Watch you go**_

**I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart****  
****What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when**

_I tried so hard__  
__And got so far__  
__But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall__  
__To lose it all__  
__But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter_

**One thing, I don't know why****  
****It doesn't even matter how hard you try****  
****Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme****  
****To remind myself how****  
**_**I tried so hard**_**  
****In spite of the way you were mocking me****  
****Acting like I was part of your property****  
****Remembering all the times you fought with me****  
****I'm surprised it got so **_**far**_**  
****Things aren't the way they were before****  
****You wouldn't even recognize me anymore****  
****Not that you knew me back then****  
****But it all comes back to me**  
_**In the end**_

**You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart****  
****What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when****  
**  
_I tried so hard__  
__And got so far__  
__But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall__  
__To lose it all__  
__But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter_

**I've put my trust in you****  
****Pushed as far as I can go****  
****For all this****  
****There's only one thing you should know****  
****I've put my trust in you****  
****Pushed as far as I can go****  
****For all this****  
****There's only one thing you should know**

_I tried so hard__  
__And got so far_  
_But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall__  
__To lose it all__  
__But in the end__  
__It doesn't even matter_

"We've been keeping something from you guy. In Spring Break, or the Friday before, during Puck's party, after Finn and I broke up, someone kidnapped me. All of Spring Break, I was raped and tortured." Rachel told them.

No one said a word. They were shocked. They didn't know what to say, or how they didn't realize.

"D-do you know who did it?" Kurt asked, his eyes watery.

Rachel looked at Quinn. Quinn looked at the floor.

"It was Max, my cousin," Quinn told them, not looking at anyone. "He, uh, he's raped other girls, and is in prison right now."

Everyone was silent. "Are you dads supportive? Wait, is that why they kicked you out?" Mercedes asked, feeling bad for the girl.

"Yeah, they didn't want me to be sick or anything. They visited me yesterday, saying it should have been Quinn, or Santana, or Brittany, not me."

"Sick?" Tina asked, frowning.

"It was more than one guy. One of them passed me something. You're friends with a girl who has HIV," Rachel tried to joke, but no one laughed. "Look, I don't want pity or anything. I just wanted you guys to know."

"And it was Quinn's cousin? How can you look at her knowing it was her family that did that? How can you even be in the same house knowing she could do the same exact thing?" Lauren asked, glaring at the quiet blonde.

"I wonder the same thing," Quinn whispered as she stood up and left.

Puck stood up. "Shut up. You don't know what she has gone threw since she found out. She had been having nightmares about it, and you just saying that affects her. Rachel trusts her, and that's all that matters. So you know what, shut up because you don't know anything!"

Rachel ran after Quinn.

"Wait up!" Rachel shouted. She ran faster and grabbed the other girl's hand, stopping her.

"What?" Quinn asked, tears running down her face.

"What's going on? I thought you were over that?" Rachel asked, slightly confused.

"I thought I was. But everyone keeps saying that, and what if they're right? What if I'm not good?" Quinn whispered.

"Quinn, please listen to me. If I thought you were just like, I would have moved a long time ago, but I didn't. I love you Quinn," Rachel told her, as she hugged the girl.

"I love you too. I'm trying, just know that."

"You're nothing like him. You're a penguin."

"I'm a penguin."


	50. Find Her

She was tired. Her wrists were hurting; everything was hurting, not like they will care. They would probably just hurt her some more if she told them. She had been there, wherever there was, for a long time. She wondered if anyone missed her. Probably not, they were probably celebrating her absence. Every day she would repeat her name, birthday, and anything that would be significant so she won't forget. She had seen movies. When one was kidnapped, they tend to forget who they were, and she didn't want that. She had to hold on for somebody to find her.


	51. Supergirl Keeps Getting Better

Supergirl / Keeps Getting Better

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: T **

**Artist: Saving Jane; Christina Aguilera; Miley Cyrus**

**Chapter: 51/60**

**Warning: Language in a song**

**Words: 1,409**

**Author's Note: Three songs in one. First time for everything. Almost done.**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Com.**

* * *

Mr. Shue stood there unsure of that to do. Rachel and Quinn entered to room, and sat far way from everyone. Quinn still seemed hurt, but didn't try to show it.

Brittany raised her hand.

"Yes?" he asked pointing to the girl.

"I have a lesson," the blonde said, smiling at everyone.

"What's that?" he asked, intrigues.

"Supergirl," she said smiling innocently. Everyone turned to her.

"What?" Mr. Shue asked, confused.

"Supergirl, confidence and strength," she told him.

The teacher smiled. "Perfect. Do you have a song in mind?"

Brittany nodded. She stood up and walked the band people.

She stood in front of the people.

**I'm the life of the party****  
****So contagious****  
****All the boys wanna catch me****  
****But I'm just playin'**

Brittany sang as she dance around the room.

**One, two****  
****Come and see what I can do****  
**  
With a finger, she told them to go to her.

**Two, three****  
****Everybody's after me**

She went behind the piano, as if trying to get away.

**Three, four****  
****Let me tell you what's in store****  
****Let's go****  
****Everybody on the floor**

She danced.

**I'm Supergirl****  
****I'm everywhere****  
****Those flashy lights****  
****They stop and stare**  
**I'm fire red****  
****I'm all aboard****  
****I'm in your head****  
****Everybody knows****  
****I'm, I'm****  
****I'm Supergirl**

**I'm the perfect disaster****  
****You can't stop me****  
****Comin' faster and faster****  
****But you just watch me****Five, six****  
****Don't you want a little fix**

She raised her eye brown.

**Come down****  
****Get a little crazy now**

She ran around.

**Nine, ten****  
****See me work the room & bed****  
****Hold on, ready, here we go again**

**I'm Supergirl****  
****I'm everywhere****  
****Those flashy lights****  
****They stop and stare****  
****I'm fire red****  
****I'm all aboard****  
****I'm in your head****  
****Everybody knows****  
****I'm, I'm****  
****I'm Supergirl**

**Walkin' every wire****  
****Set the world on fire****  
****No one shining brighter****  
****Oh, oh, oh**

**I'm Supergirl****  
****I'm fire red****  
****I'm all aboard****  
****I'm in your head****  
****Everybody knows****  
****I'm Supergirl****  
****I'm everywhere****  
****Those flashy lights,****  
****They stop and stare****  
****I'm fire red****  
****I'm in your head****  
****Everybody knows****  
****I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm****  
****I'm Supergirl****  
****I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm,****  
****I'm Supergirl****  
****I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm,****  
****I'm Supergirl**

She was there, smiling and out of breath. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Anyone else have a song?" the coach asked.

No one had one.

Everyone had a week to decide on a song, whether supergirl or about strength.

"What are you going to sing?" Rachel asked Quinn as they watched the cheerleaders and football players were practicing.

"No, I don't have one, do you?"

"No. Maybe you should sing Miley Cyrus. I mean, you wanted to sing Disney for Regionals," Rachel joked.

"Shut up, I was drugged up," Quinn muttered, looked at the ground.

"I thought it was pretty cool," Rachel told her, grabbing her hand.

Quinn nodded. "Only if you sing with me."

"Maybe, if I don't have a song," Rachel told her.

"Deal," she smirked.

It was Wednesday, and Santana had a song. Half of glee club went. The other half will go Friday.

(_Santana, __**Everyone**_)

_Step Back!__  
__Gonna come at you fast__  
__I'm driving out of control and getting ready to crash__  
__Won't stop shaking up what I can__  
__I serve it up in a shot__  
__So suck it down like a man_

Santana sang, smirking as she walked in front of everyone.

_So baby yes I know what I am__  
__and no I don't give a damn__  
__and you'll be loving it_

_]Some days I'm a super bitch__  
__Up to my old tricks__  
__but it wont last forever__  
__Next day I'm your super girl__  
__Out to save the world__  
__and it keeps getting better_

She winked at the club during the 'bitch' part.

_Kiss kiss__  
__Gonna tell you right now__  
__I make it sweet on the lips__  
__I'll simply knock you out__  
__Shut up!__  
__I don't care what you say__  
__Cause when were both in the wind__  
__you gonna like it my way__  
__Yeah baby theres a feeling in me__  
__So sexy sour and sweet__  
__and you'll be loving it__  
_  
_Some days I'm a super bitch __**super bitch**__  
__Up to my old tricks__  
__but it wont last forever __**no**__  
__Next day I'm your super girl __**your super girl**__**  
**__Out to save the world__  
__and it keeps getting better_

_Hold on__  
__Keeps getting better__  
__Hold on__  
__Keeps getting better__In the break of the night__  
__In the speed of the light__  
__I hold the universe up__  
__I'll make your planets collide__  
__When I strap on my boots__  
__and I slip on my suit__  
__You see the vixen in me__  
__Becomes an angel for you_

_Some days I'm a super bitch __**a super bitch**__  
__Up to my old tricks__  
__but it wont last forever __**won't last forever no**__  
__Next day I'm your super girl __**super girl**__  
__Out to save the world__  
__and it keeps getting better_

Everyone joined, laughing and having fun.

_Some days I'm a super bitch __**a super bitch**__  
__Up to my old tricks__  
__but it wont last forever __**forever no**__  
__Next day I'm your super girl__  
__Out to save the world__  
__and it keeps getting better__Hold on__  
__Keeps getting better__  
__Hold on__  
__Keeps getting better_

It was Friday, and Rachel didn't have a song. She didn't care. She almost sang the Climb by Milry Cyrus. Quinn hadn't. She smiled at her girlfriend.

"You'll be an amazing Hannah Montana," Rachel teased.

"I do have the blonde hair," Quinn responded, kissing her girlfriend back.

They were the last ones to go.

(Quinn, _Rachel_)

When I feel all alone and nobody knows  
Still gotta smile for a while, I can't let it show  
Dry my tears  
_Dry my tears_  
Have no fears  
_Have no fears_  
And when I'm  
_And when I'm_  
Backstage feeling down and the lights come on

Quinn sang, smiling shyly at Rachel.

No time to worry, gotta hurry  
Time to sing my song, gonna shake it off  
_Shake it off_  
Strike a pose  
_Strike a pose_

Both girls posed, smiling and letting go.

Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and that's a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want just 'cause I want it

Quinn snapped her fingers, and flipped her hair.

I'm super cool, super hot  
Livin' like a rock star  
You think I'm super, you think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine

She showed up off her muscles.

Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super, super, I'm super-duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like

She pointed at the club.

Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watchin' me  
Never as easy as it seems  
To be super, super, to be super, supergirl

She did the supergirl pose.

When I walk in the room everybody stops  
Camera's flashin', people fighting for the best shot  
They like my hair  
_Like my hair_  
The clothes I wear  
_Clothes I wear_  
Everybody wants to know what I'm doin' next

Rachel was 'thinking' while looking at Quinn.

Sometimes I wish I could stay  
And home just be by myself, I wanna be  
_I wanna be_  
What the world can't see can't you see?

Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want and that's a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Don't get what I want just 'cause I want it

I'm super cool, super hot  
Livin' like a rock star  
You think I'm super, you think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine

Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super, super, I'm super-duper  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like

Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watchin' me  
Never as easy as it seems  
To be super super, to be super, supergirl

Wish you could see I'm like everybody else  
Struggling to let go and always be myself

She closed her eyes, and pointed to herself.

I'm super cool, super hot, super  
I'm super, super, I'm super, super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene

I'm super, super, I'm super, super  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me

Everybody's watchin' me  
It's never as easy as it seems  
To be super, super  
To be super, supergirl

Everyone was clapping and laughing as the girls played around. They knew the two deserved it.


	52. Love Her

They would come and go as they pleased. They enjoyed her as much as they wanted. They would visit her together or alone. They always found ways to hurt her. She wondered about her voice. Was all the screaming damaging her throat? She was scared. He came it to tell her no one would ever want her. She was dirty and used. He told her she was better off dead when they were done. He said she was unlovable, and she was lucky someone was willing to touch her, let alone fuck her. She just wanted somebody to love her.


	53. She Will Be Loved

She Will Be Loved

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: K**

**Artist: Maroon 5**

**Chapter: 53/60**

**Warning: -**

**Words: 1,001**

**Author's Note: Almost done.**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Com.**

* * *

Rachel was confused. For the whole week, she would wake up, and Quinn was gone. She would get ready, and Quinn was there, ready to take her to school.

After school, Quinn would drop her off and leave. The blonde never told her what she was doing or where she was going, just that it was important.

Puck, Santana, and Brittany didn't answer their phones. If they did, they told her they were busy, but never what they were doing. She was getting worried. She was thinking they were leaving her, or didn't want her around.

She went to glee alone, and found everyone standing in a half circle. From left to right, it was Finn, Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Lauren, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Artie. There was a chair in front of them. Everyone had a different color rose, and she could tell it was fake.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked, frowning.

"We want to sing a song for you," Finn told her, smiling.

**[Kurt]** _Beauty queen of only eighteen__  
__She had some trouble with herself_

Kurt stepped forward as he sang this, and pointed to Rachel. He walked up to her and gave her a blue rose.

**[Puck]** _He was always there to help her__  
__She always belonged to someone else_

He stood forward after Kurt moved back. He winked at Quinn, and the blonde smiled. He gave her a black rose.

**[Santana]** _I drove for miles and miles__  
__And wound up at your door_

Santana nodded at Rachel, telling her she was there. She gave her a white rose.

**[Brittany]** _I've had you so many times but somehow__  
__I want more_

Brittany always loved being with Rachel, and wanted to spend more time with the singer. She handed Rachel a green rose.

**[All]** _I don't mind spending everyday__  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
__And she will be loved__  
__She will be loved_

Rachel had tears in her eyes.

**[Tina]** _Tap on my window knock on my door__  
__I want to make you feel beautiful_

Tina smiled shyly. She slowly walked up to the brunette and put an orange rose in her hand. Mike followed her and gave her a violet rose.

**[Mercedes]** _I know I tend to get so insecure__  
__It doesn't matter anymore_

Mercedes did get her insecure and take it out on Rachel. She had a silver one, and stuck it with the other ones.

**[Sam]** _It's not always rainbows and butterflies__  
__It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

Sam shrugged, having a wide smiling. He bowed and handed a purple rose.

**[Lauren]** _My heart is full and my door's always open__  
__You can come anytime you want_

She sang, but with no much emotion. She just tossed a brown rose.

**[All]** _I don't mind spending everyday__  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
__And she will be loved__  
__And she will be loved__  
__And she will be loved__  
__And she will be loved_

Rachel wiped her tears.

**[Finn]** _I know where you hide__  
__Alone in your car__  
__Know all of the things that make you who you are_

Finn doesn't know everything, but Quinn did, so he sang for her. He gave her a red rose. Artie rolled to her and handed her a gold rose.

**[Blaine]** _I know that goodbye means nothing at all__  
__Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Blaine tilted his head towards Quinn, saying she'll catch her. He turned and stopped in front of her. He gave her a yellow one.

**[Quinn]** _Tap on my window knock on my door__  
__I want to make you feel beautiful_

Quinn sang softly, smiling with pure love in her eyes. She kissed the pink rose in her hand and gave it to her girlfriend.

**[All]** _I don't mind spending everyday__  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
__And she will be loved__  
__And she will be loved_

**[Boys]** _And she will be loved__  
__And she will be loved_

The girls sang while to boys sang.

**[Girls]** _Please don't try so hard to say goodbye__  
__Please don't try so hard to say goodbye__  
__Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

**[Boys]** _Yeah_

_I don't mind spending everyday__  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

**[All]** _Try so hard to say_

**[Quinn]** _Goodbye_

Quinn stood in front of everyone. She walked up to Rachel and kissed her.

"You'll be loved by all of us," Santana told her as they pulled away.

"All of you guys are amazing," Rachel told them, as she hugged them all.

"We're here for you Rachel, never forget that," Mercedes told her.

Rachel nodded, as she hugged Puck. "How did you- oh never mind."

"Yeah, sorry for ditching you all this week. I would have had told you if I could have, but it wouldn't be a surprise if I did. I'm sorry," Quinn told her, as she wrapped her arms around the small girl and rested her chin on top of her head.

Rachel shook her head. "Now that I know why, it's okay. This was amazing. You guys are the best. I bet you no other glee club is like ours. We are a family."

Everyone smiled and nodded. Rachel looked at the multi-colored roses, and let her tears fall.

"San, Rachie's crying," Brittany told her Latina girlfriend.

"I just can't believe I'm lucky enough to have amazing friends," Rachel gushed, as she smiled.

Brittany ran and hugged Quinn and Rachel. "Group hug!"

Everyone talked them, and the group hug ended up as a dog pile, with Rachel on the bottom.

A flash went off, and everyone looked up to see Mr. Shue holding a camera.


	54. Kill Her

She lost hope as time passed. Her fate was lost. She knew no one would ever find her. She could feel someone in between her legs, pushing up inside her. She could also feel someone behind her. She could feel them moving inside her. One of the guys wrapped her hand around his member and the last guy shoved his into her mouth. She didn't fight. She just let them do whatever they wanted. She lost every ounce of strength she ever had. She didn't even scream in pain anymore. She just wished. She wished they would just kill her.


	55. Hummingbird Heartbeat Once Upon a Dream

Hummingbird Heartbeat / Once Upon a Dream

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: K**

**Artist: Katy Perry**

**Chapter: 55/60**

**Warning: Nada**

**Words: 1,001**

**Author's Note: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. That many left.**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Com.**

* * *

Brittany was happy this year was different. She just didn't like that Rachel and Quinn getting hurt. She was happy about Rachel was her friend. Quinn and Santana finally came out and admitted their feeling to other girls. She was finally able to be with Santana without it being a secret. And Rachel and Quinn were together and happy.

She wanted to sing a song, one to sing to her girlfriend. She asked her new friend for help, knowing she would without question.

Brittany and Rachel were going over songs.

"How about this one?" Rachel asked, playing Beautiful by Flickerstick.

"No, how about this one?" Brittany asked, playing Once Upon a Dream by Emily Osment.

Rachel shook her head. "That's something I would sing to Quinn."

"You should," Brittany told her.

Rachel nodded, contemplating the idea. "How about this one?" Hummingbird Heartbeat by Katy Perry.

"That's perfect."

They practiced and had fun. They sang to each other, saying they were their significant other,

"Anyone want to sing, before we start?" the teacher asked, looking around.

Brittany and Rachel raised their hand.

"Together or separate?" he asked.

"Separate," Rachel asked.

"Who's first?" the glee coach asked.

Brittany raised her hand.

**You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity**

Santana blushed. Everyone chuckled.

**The first time every time when you touch me****  
****I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen****  
****Under the sun we are one buzzing energy**

Brittany danced around, looking at her girlfriend.

**Let's pollinate to create a family tree****  
****This evolution with you comes naturally****  
****Some call it science we call it chemistry****  
****This is the story of the birds and the bees**

She smiled, having fun. Santana smiled at her girlfriend.

**Even the seasons change****  
****Our love still stays the same**

**You give me the hummingbird heartbeat****  
****Spread my wings and make me fly****  
****The taste of your honey is so sweet****  
****When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat****  
****Oh oh****  
****Hummingbird heartbeat****  
****Oh oh****  
****Hummingbird heartbeat****  
**  
She put her hand and made the beating.

**I've flown a million miles just to find a magic seed****  
****A white flower with the power to bring life to me****  
****You're so exotic my whole body fluttering****  
****Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet**

**I was on the brink of a heart attack****  
****You gave me life and keep me coming back****  
****I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes****  
****We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies**

She pulled Santana up.

**Even the seasons change****  
****Our love still stays the same****You give me the hummingbird heartbeat****  
****Spread my wings and make me fly****  
****The taste of your honey is so sweet****  
****When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat****  
****Oh oh****  
****Hummingbird heartbeat****  
****Oh oh****  
****Hummingbird heartbeat**

**You love me, you love me****  
****Never love me not, not, oh no****  
****When we hear a perfect harmony****  
****You make me sound like, like a symphony****  
**  
They danced together as everyone else smiled and enjoyed the show.

**Spread my wings and make me fly****  
****The taste of your honey is so sweet****  
****When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat**

**You give me the hummingbird heartbeat****  
****Spread my wings and make me fly****  
****The taste of your honey is so sweet****  
****When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat****  
****Oh oh****  
****Hummingbird heartbeat****  
****Oh oh****  
****Hummingbird heartbeat****  
****Oh oh****  
****Hummingbird heartbeat****  
****Oh oh****  
****Hummingbird heartbeat**

"I love you Santana," Brittany told her, kissing her.

Everyone was clapping and whistling. They sat down and Rachel got up.

"This is for you," Rachel said, smiling at Quinn.

_I know you__  
__I walked with you once upon a dream__  
__I know you__  
__The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam__  
__I know its true__  
__That visions are seldom all they seem__  
__But if I know you__  
__I know what you'll do__  
__You'll love me at once they way you did once__  
__Upon a dream_

Quinn smiled, her eyes shining as she heard her girlfriend's voice.

_Once upon a time__  
__I was dreaming we'd be together__  
__In love forever__  
__Once upon a night__  
__I was wishing for a never__  
__A never ending__  
__Once upon a time__  
__Once upon a night__  
__Once upon a wish__  
__Once upon a dream_

Rachel kissed the back of Quinn's hand. Quinn laughed and mouthed 'My Prince'.

_I know you__  
__I danced with you once upon a night__  
__There we were__  
__Wishing this dance would last forever all time__  
__I hope its true__  
__This vision is more than what it seems__  
__Cause if dreams come true__  
__I know what we'll do__  
__We'll dance once again__  
__They way we did then__  
__Upon a dream_

Rachel pulled Quinn up and they ball danced. They were letting go, and ignoring everyone else.

_Once upon a time__  
__I was dreaming we'd be together__  
__In love forever__  
__Once upon a night__  
__I was wishing for a never__  
__A never ending__  
__Once upon a time__  
__Once upon a night__  
__Once upon a wish__  
__Once upon a dream_

_Yeah, yeah__  
__yeah, yeeeaaaah__  
_  
_Once upon a night__  
__I was wishing for a never__  
__A never ending_

_Once upon a time__  
__Once upon a night__  
__Once upon a wish__  
__Once upon a LOVE..._

Rachel twirled Quinn and had to get on her tippy toes, causing everyone else to laugh.

_Once upon a dream..._

_Once upon a dream..._

_Once upon a dream..._

_Once upon a dream_

"You're the best," Quinn whispered.

Everyone decided to sing a song to his or her loved ones.

Puck, Finn, Lauren, and Artie didn't.

Puck was still angry with Lauren. She never apologized to Quinn, and until she did, he wasn't talking to her.

Brittany and Santana were linked their pinkies as Quinn pulled Rachel closer and wrapped her arms around her. They watched the other member's performances and listened to the songs.

"I love you so much," Quinn told her as Sam sang E.T..

"Forever and always," Rachel whispered.


	56. Released Her

He told her it was Saturday. He said he couldn't keep her anymore, because Spring Break was over. He said the mark on her side signified his ownership of her. He said, once anyone saw that, they would think twice before touching her. She listened, because all she could do is listen. She believed him because she knew what he said was true. He chloroformed her, and she blacked out. She woke up, and was confused as to where she was. There was light shining threw a window. She looked around and noticed it was her room. He released her.


	57. Eyes Open

Eyes Open

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: T**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Chapter: 57/60**

**Warning: Language**

**Words: 1,009**

**Author's Note: ya casi.**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Com.**

* * *

If anyone had told Quinn that she was going to be friends with Rachel, let alone date her, should have ordered someone to throw them a slushie.

If anyone told her she would protect her, she would have laughed and walked away.

If anyone told her she would fall into a depression if she wasn't with the diva, she would be worried the person asking her belonged in a mental institute.

But that's what happened. She's met the most important person in her life. One she'll need in her life until the day she dies.

She turned to watch her sleeping girlfriend. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her.

She knew there was no one else for her, Rachel was all she needed. Quinn would kill to make her smile, she didn't want anything to happen to her.

She closed her eyes. She couldn't imagine future without Rachel.

Santana, Brittany, and Puck had helped so much as well. Without them, Rachel wouldn't have gotten better. Maybe, just maybe, Rachel and Quinn wouldn't have gotten back together.

She remembered the moment it got too much in the courtroom. She ran out, and Santana followed her.

She ran to the restroom, right into the stall, fell onto her knees, and let her breakfast come back out.

Santana ran in at that moment, and pulled Quinn's hair back. After Quinn was done, she flushed the toilet, and went to the sink.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked, concern filling her voice, as Quinn rinsed her mouth.

Quinn let out a bitter laugh. "I'm fine. This is the best thing I've ever gone threw. You know, one of your best friends going to trial for the rape of your girlfriend. We should do this more often. This is so much fun."

"Okay, I get it, stupid question," she muttered.

"Yeah, stupid," Quinn whispered, looking at herself through the mirror.

"What's going on? I mean, Rachel is doing better than you are," Santana told her, looking at her reflection's eye.

"I don't know," Quinn whispered. "I don't know what I'm suppose to do. Everything, it's my fault. If I didn't get drunk in Puck's party, I could have taken Rachel home. She wouldn't had been kidnapped, or raped. I knew Max was acting weird, if I pushed enough; I could have gotten out of him. I could have done something."

"It's not your fault. Quinn, everyone got drunk. If it's anyone's fault, it's Max, and his fuckin' friends," Santana told her, grabbing her hand.

"I can't do this. Santana, what if your cousin raped Britt? What would you do? How would you feel?"

Santana had tears falling down her face. "I would go out there, and make sure it was safe for my girlfriend."

Quinn nodded. "For Rachel, right?"

Santana nodded. She gave her best friend a hug, and kissed her cheek. "You're strong. You can do this. You are Lucy Quinn Fuckin' Fabray."

"I can do this. I'll protect Rachel. Anything for her."

Santana hugged her one last time, and they left the room.

Rachel opened her eyes, and stared at Quinn.

"What?" the sleepy girl whispered, when she noticed she was being watched.

"Nothing," the blonde responded, smiling.

Rachel smiled and went back to sleep.

There was nothing the blonde would do to keep her girlfriend safe.

**Quinn **_New Directions_

**Everybody's waiting****  
****Everybody's watching****  
****Even when you're sleeping****  
****Keep your ey-eyes open**

Finn was on drums. Quinn looked at everyone, watching them.

**The tricky thing****  
****Is yesterday we were just children****  
****Playing soldiers**

Quinn stood like a soldier, and saluted them.

**Just pretending****  
****Dreaming dreams with happy endings****  
****In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords**

She acted like she had a sword so did Mike, and they clashed swords.

**But now we've stepped into a cruel world****  
****Where everybody stands and keeps score****  
**  
Their lives used to be simple, but now, it was a dog eat dog world. They grew up, and they had to fight to keep themselves safe.

**Keep your eyes open**

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown****  
****Everybody's watching to see the fallout****  
****Even when you're sleeping, sleeping****  
****Keep your ey-eyes open****  
****Keep your ey-eyes open****  
****Keep your ey-eyes open**

They were waiting for Rachel's end, so she had to prove them wrong.

**So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard****  
****Every lesson forms a new scar****  
**  
Quinn touched Rachel's side, the one that was marked.

**They never thought you'd make it this far**

She shook her head. Her fathers didn't.

**But turn around **_turn around_**, oh they've surrounded you****  
****It's a showdown **_showdown_** and nobody comes to save you now**

Quinn moved away from Rachel.

**But you've got something they don't****  
****Yeah you've got something they don't****  
****You've just gotta keep your eyes open**

She pointed at her and smiled.

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown****  
****Everybody's watching to see the fallout****  
****Even when you're sleeping, sleeping****  
****Keep your ey-eyes open****  
****Keep your ey-eyes open****  
****Keep your ey-eyes**

**Keep your feet ready****  
****Heartbeat steady****  
****Keep your eyes open****  
****Keep your aim locked****  
****The night goes dark****  
****Keep your eyes open**

Quinn planted her feet on the ground, and locked her eyes at Rachel's, not moving.

_Keep your eyes open__  
__Keep your eyes open__  
__Keep your eyes open__  
__Keep your eyes open_

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown****  
****Everybody's watching to see the fallout****  
****Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**

**Keep your ey-eyes open****  
****Keep your ey-eyes open****  
****Keep your ey-eyes open****  
****Keep your ey-eyes open****  
****Keep your ey-eyes open**

Rachel shot up from her seat and tackled Quinn to the ground. Quinn lost her breathe, as she landed on her back.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated as she kissed Quinn over and over again.

Quinn laughed as she tried to sit up.

"I can't live without you Rachel," Quinn told her as she sat up. "I need you too much."

Rachel smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. That was exactly what she was afraid of.


	58. Found Her

She was home, but she wasn't okay. He, no they screwed her up. He damaged her. He caused her so much pain, mentally and physically. She could only think of what he told her. She tried to live as if nothing was wrong, nothing happened, but she couldn't. She tried to act brave, but she wasn't. She couldn't do it alone. She needed someone. Someone she didn't expect. Someone noticed her. Someone noticed her pain. They tried to help her. They tried to find the old her, because she was lost. She was lost within herself, but someone found her.


	59. The Call

The Call

**Author: Twi-Ranger**

**Rating: T**

**Artist: Regina Spektor**

**Chapter: 59/60**

**Warning: Language and deaths.**

**Words: 1,895**

**Author's Note: Don't hate me. I had this ending planned. Special thanks to CarolineSC, , and Cassicio for reviewing as much as possible. And any one else that reviewed and favorited and alerted this story.**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Com.**

* * *

It was senior year, and everything was going great. 'Faberittanah' was going to New York. Rachel was going to NYADA, Quinn chose NYU, Brittany, with the help of Rachel, was chosen to go to Julliard, and Santana got into Columbia. Puck decided on a community college in New York. They lost Nationals last year, but won in their senior year.

Rachel decided to dedicate her last song to her yearlong girlfriend. No one outside glee club thought they would last. They were surprised when they won Prom Queen and King, but everyone said it was Queen and Queen.

"For those who do not know, this song is from Narnia, the second movie. Quinn, I love you, and I want to be with you forever," Rachel said.

**It started out as a feeling****  
****Which then grew into a hope**

Rachel had had feeling for Quinn since freshmen year.

**Which then turned into a quiet thought****  
****Which then turned into a quiet word****  
****And then that word grew louder and louder****  
****'Til it was a battle cry****  
****I'll come back when you call me****  
****No need to say goodbye**

Rachel shook her head, as her eyes watered.

**Just because everything's changing****  
****Doesn't mean it's never been this way before****  
****All you can do is try to know who your friends are**

She winked at Puck, Santana, and Brittany

**As you head off to the war****  
****Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light****  
****I'll come back when it's over****  
****No need to say goodbye****  
****I'll come back when it's over****  
****No need to say goodbye**

**Now we're back to the beginning****  
****It's just a feeling and no one knows yet****  
****But just because they can't feel it too****  
****Doesn't mean that you have to forget****  
****Let your memories grow stronger and stronger****  
****'Til they're before your eyes****  
****I'll come back when you call me****  
****No need to say goodbye****  
****I'll come back when you call me****  
****No need to say goodbye**

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend, as tears fell from her face.

Rachel kissed her cheek, as they went off with glee.

Graduation passed by quickly, and soon, everyone was off to their futures.

The five friends decided to live together. They got a three-room apartment.

Everything was good for the group.

It was their sophomore year. Rachel and Quinn got the house to themselves. It was their three year anniversary, and wanted it to be special.

"I love you, Rachel. These three years had been the best years of my life. You're all I want, you're all I will ever need. You are beautiful, sweet, and unique. I don't deserve you, but I am grateful I have met you. I want to sing to you, just a little piece of a song. Just wait until I'm done, before saying anything," Quinn told her.

Rachel nodded, smiling lovingly.

_Promise me__  
__You'll always be__  
__Happy by my side__  
__I promise to__  
__Sing to you__  
__When all the music dies__  
_  
Quinn stood up and got on one knee. She took out a small black box. She opened it and inside, there was a ring.

_And marry me__  
__Today and everyday__  
__Marry me__  
__If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe__  
__Say you will__  
__Mm-hmm__  
__Say you will__  
__Mm-hmm__  
__Marry me__  
__Mm-hmm_

Rachel's eyes watered. She nodded.

"Yes," Rachel whispered.

Quinn put the ring on Rachel's finger. They hugged, not believing they were getting married.

For the next week, Quinn and Rachel were on Cloud 9. They didn't think their world could get better. They were right. Their world didn't get better, it got worse.

Rachel was in class, when a man entered the classroom, holding a gun. Rachel looked at his face and froze.

She remembered the court case. It was Max and three of his friends. She was so happy they were going to prison, she forgot about his fourth friend.

The fourth friend that stood before her holding a gun. The one that wanted revenge for sending his friends away. The one that will end what must had been ended a long time ago. The one that was going to finish the job.

Rachel shook in fear. Everyone was afraid. No one knew what to do.

The guy raised the gun, aimed it at the shaking brunette, and pulled the trigger.

Rachel closed her eyes as she heard the gun shot go off. She felt pain in her chest, then she heard another, and felt it hit her shoulder. She fell back, as she felt the pain.

* * *

Quinn was getting out of class when she got a phone call.

"Hello?" she asked, confused.

"Quinn Fabray?" a female on the other line asked.

"Yeah, this is she," she answered.

"You were listed as her emergency contact and something happened. She has been take to the hospital," the female voice told her.

Quinn got worried. The lady told her what hospital, and Quinn rushed there. She called her three friends.

They were waiting for the doctor. They weren't told much, just that a guy shot her, twice.

Soon, a doctor walked out, his face showing nothing.

"Rachel Berry?" he asked, no emotion in his voice.

They nodded.

"She lost a lot of blood by the time she got to here. We did all we could, I'm sorry," the doctor told them.

He kept talking, but Quinn didn't hear anything. She couldn't feel anything.

Rachel was gone. She was dead, and she didn't get a chance to say goodbye. That was the last thing she remembered.

Quinn opened her eyes, and noticed she was in her bed. She sat up. She had a nightmare. She left the room, expecting Rachel to greet her in the kitchen. She walked into the living, and saw her three friends' tears.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. "No, no, no."

Puck rushed to hug her. "No!" she screamed, as she cried.

Santana and Brittany went to hug her, and they stayed like that.

It was after Rachel's funeral, and Quinn was on their bed. She was in the dark, hugging Rachel's pillow.

**I'll come back when you call me****  
****No need to say goodbye**

The line was playing in her head. She remembered Rachel singing it. She decided to try it, to see if she did come back.

"Rachel? Rachel," she called, tears falling down her face. "Rachel!" Quinn cried, as she screamed her name. "You promised to never leave me. You promised!"

Quinn sat in front of Rachel's grave. It was in the middle of the day. She just stared at Rachel's name, as if she were in a trance.

She didn't move. She didn't even hear anything. Her tears were falling freely. It had been weeks after her death.

In Quinn's hand was Rachel's engagement ring.

* * *

Puck was looking for Quinn. She stopped going to school, and spent most of her time in her room, or Rachel's grave. He was getting worried. She was not handling it right. She hadn't heard her voice since she was screaming for Rachel. He remembered the promise he made Rachel a few years back.

He was going to protect her. He knocked on her door, and heard nothing in the other side. He entered the room, and it was dark. He turned on the light, and found it empty. He noticed a piece of paper on the bed.

He picked it up, and read it.

'_**Dear who ever found this,**_

_**I'm sorry I had to do this. I can't live without Rachel. A life without her, is a life without meaning. I have no reason to be alive. She can't be with me, so I decided to follow her. But before I do, I want him gone. I want to hurt him like he hurt me, us. I'm going to make him pay.**_

_**I'm sorry for leaving. I just can't live like this. I love all of you. Forgive me, Quinn.**_'

Puck turned around and took out his phone. He was calling Santana.

"Hello?" the Latina's sad voice answered.

"San, it's Quinn. Meet me at the grave."

* * *

Quinn walked into a bar. She had been following around, and found out he always went to the bar. The police were trying to find him, but couldn't.

She knew who it was. She remembered him, she never forgot him. It was Davis Sanchez, her first boyfriend.

She entered the bar, and followed Davis into the back room. She got her phone, and dialed a number.

"Bravo," she said, as she closed the door behind her.

"Quinnie? What are you doing here?" he asked, frowning.

"I want to talk. You know, about Max. How is he?" she asked, and smirked inwardly as the man paled.

"I-I don't kn-know," he whispered.

"I thought you did. I mean, didn't you spent time with him the Spring Break he kidnapped a girl in Lima? Didn't you have a chance to fuckin' rape her? I mean, that's why you followed her to New York and shot her, right? You could have her know you were part of it," Quinn told him.

The man swallowed, as he looked around. "I-I didn't-"

"Cut the bullshit," Quinn cut him off.

Davis smirked. "I did. Ah Quinnie, you know me so well."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "So you admit it?"

"Yes, I do. I killed Rachel Berry," he admitted loud and proud.

"Davis Sanchez," Quinn called.

"And now you do know I have to kill you know," he told her.

"Why? So the police don't know about you?"

He nodded.

"Good luck with that," she told him.

He frowned. "But you're not going to live long enough to try something."

* * *

Puck was talking to his two friends.

"Do you think she'll kill herself?" Santana asked.

"That, or get herself killed. We have to find her?"

"Why? She'll be with Rachie, and that's what she wants," Brittany said, frowning.

Puck and Santana looked at each other.

"We have to at least try and find her," he said, his face showing pain.

They nodded and left.

* * *

Davis got closer to Quinn. He took out a pocket knife.

"Kill me," Quinn told him, challenging him.

"Why? Aren't you going to fight?" he asked.

Quinn shrugged. All she wanted was to be with Rachel.

He smirked. "You want to die. You want to be with that little bitch, right?"

Quinn didn't answered.

Davis laughed. "You can be with her."

He plunged the knife into Quinn's stomach. She gasped as he pulled the knife back out. He stabbed her again, and pulled it out. He did it one more time, but on her chest. He laughed and moved to leave.

"D-Davis, I-I need t-to tell you s-so-something," she said.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I-I was o-on the phone the wh-whole time," she told him. She felt lightheaded.

He paled. He ran out but the police were waiting for him. They got him, and they ran in to save Quinn.

* * *

Puck, Santana, and Brittany were called to the hospital. They were told Quinn was stabbed, and she didn't make it to the hospital.

All they wanted was for her to be happy. She would be happier dead.

It was said Quinn had saved Rachel, but in the end, Rachel had also saved Quinn, and helped her find herself.

Rachel and Quinn would be together, forever.


	60. Freed Her

Rachel Berry had been threw so much. She had been threw more than most people her own age. As time passes, she had so much help, but she was still trapped in her mind. She was afraid to go threw that again. To feel locked up and in pain again. If it weren't for the people around her, she would have probably been six feet under. She found love and lived as much as she could. All he said was lies. She was finally happy and finally herself. She was saved. In the end, Quinn Fabray had finally freed her.


End file.
